Unexpected Happiness
by Hawkesey
Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the events of Breaking Dawn. The Cullen's have just moved back to Forks, and Bella is taken ill. The only problem? Vampires don't get ill! What's wrong with her? All shall be revealed in Unexpected Happiness
1. Illness

**Eighteen years have passed since the events of Breaking Dawn. The Cullen's have just moved back to Forks, and Bella is taken ill. The only problem? Vampires don't get ill!! What's wrong with her?**

**Please Read and review!**

* * *

Illness

I was sitting on the sofa, curled up my head resting on Edward's chest, reading Wuthering Heights. I had been given a first edition copy for my "birthday" by Alice, Jasper and Renesmee. The book was leather bound and had the smell of old books. Renesmee and Rosalie were playing a classical music in the piano, while Alice and Jasper played cards. Emmett and Esme were hunting and Carlisle was at the hospital, Jacob and his pack were in La Push, dealing with pack business, whatever that was.

"love?" Edward asked stroking my hair, "do you want to go and hunt?"

"Huh?" I asked distracted by my book, "Oh no... I'm not thirsty or anything,"

The music from the piano stopped and Alice and Jasper both turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked confused

"Mom... your eyes are black," Renesmee said concerned.

"Bella, you haven't hunted in weeks" Edward said, he had now stopped stroking my hair and was looking me with more concern than I'd seen him have in years.

"Haven't I? Hmm" I let my shield down to show him I really didn't feel thirsty, but I decided I'd better hunt to be on the safe side, tomorrow was my first day at Forks High school...again. We'd been gone from Forks eighteen years, and now were returning, when everyone had moved on.

After hunting, Edward and I returned to the house, where Renesmee was dressed in her pyjamas and was about to go to bed.

"Goodnight Daddy," she said hugging Edward.

"Night baby," I said hugging her as she moved on to me. It was when she let go that it all went wrong.

"Bella?" Jasper asked running forward at vampire speed, "Are you alright?"

There was a strange sensation in my stomach and then I threw up.

"Mom? Are you alright?" Renesmee screamed.

"Alice go and get Carlisle," Edward shouted as I threw up again.

There was no need for Alice to move as Carlisle came down the stairs just in time to witness me throw up again.

"What's wrong with her Carlisle?" Edward asked sharply

"I don't know, if she was human, I'd suggest flu or a virus, maybe some bacteria, but she's a vampire she shouldn't get sick. I'm going to have to take her to the hospital for tests."

I stood up, clutching my stomach. The sensation had gone along with my urge to throw up.

"I'm fine," I breathed, "I don't need to go to hospital."

I was fooling no-one. Carlisle drove me to the hospital with Edward, and told me I would be in overnight. I was to be studied, and tests had to be done, all by Carlisle for obvious reasons.

Edward stayed with me and Renesmee tried to as well, she was lying on my bed with me but passed out about two in the morning. Edward hummed my lullaby to help her sleep, and I closed my eyes and listened to the beautiful melody he hummed.

I woke up to Edward and Carlisle talking in hushed voices at vampire speed. Wait a minute, woke up? How could I sleep? I was a vampire, we didn't sleep. That's when I realised that that was the very thing Carlisle and Edward were talking about.

"Where's Ness?" I asked, my mouth dry and my voice hoarse.

"She went to school, it's the first day," Edward said taking my hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked Carlisle

"We don't know that yet Bella," Carlisle said officially, "we haven't performed enough tests and..."

"What?" I asked as he trailed off

"You're acting kind of strange, Bella," Edward said kindly, "Last night, you were sleeping, I know because you were talking in your sleep like you used too."

I burst into tears, "What's wrong with me, Edward?"

He hugged me and rubbed my back, "We'll find out sweetie, I promise."

I didn't miss the worried glance he threw in Carlisle's direction, no doubt my tears were another symptom to add to the list.


	2. Condition

**Hey, so thankyou for your kind reviews and alerts and everything. There really were a lot of them!**

**So I decided on a fast update, hopefully more of you will be kind enough to review!**

**So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Condition

"Edward," I said hugging him, with my eyes closed. Carlisle was extracting some blood, and although I was now a vampire, I was still squeamish.

"It's okay, Bella," Carlisle said gently, "I'm done now."

"Good," I said standing up with Edwards support, "Because I need to go to the bathroom."

"Bella, while you're there, I need a urine sample," Carlisle said.

I am so glad, I never had to do any of this when I was human, and I thought that when I had become immortal, that I would never have to go through any of these human moments again. This, I reminded myself, was the very reason I was in hospital. I had seemed to gain all of my human traits back; I was sleeping, eating, breathing, drinking and apparently needing the toilet again.

I spent the whole day in hospital with Edward, while Carlisle worked on tests to find out what was wrong with me. My day consisted of watching bad day time soaps with Edward, sleeping and having Edward read to me. It wasn't all bad, during the afternoon, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came to visit me.

"Little Sis!" Emmett bellowed when he opened the door to my room, "You look like hell."

"Thanks!" I said hugging him, "How come you guys aren't in class?"

"We skipped." Jasper said smiling

"Yeah, we haven't seen you since the horrible puking incident and Ness said she didn't know anything so we came to see for ourseleves," Rosalie said now hugging me herself.

"So what's up?" Emmett asked Edward.

"We don't know," He said sighing, "Carlisle id running tests, but Bella has started acting rather human."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked concerned

"Well I've been sleeping, eating, breathing and stuff," I said refusing to look at Emmett, knowing he would make a joke.

"So is her transformation, reversing or something?" Rosalie asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I wouldn't say so, I can't hear her heart beating, and the smell of her blood hasn't returned, but..."

He was interrupted by a loud rumbling, which came from my stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked looking from Rosalie to me

I jumped out of bed and ran to my bathroom, and threw up.

I heard Edward come in behind me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said rinsing my mouth, "I did not miss this part of being human,"

Edward carried me back to the bed, and sat next to me, playing with my hair while continuing talking to Rosalie.

"She's definitely more human than us, probably about the same as Nessie at the moment, but who knows?"

Emmett came in the room, I hadn't realised he'd left; he had brought me some toothpaste and a toothbrush, and was followed by Jasper who was bringing me some food, to refill my stomach after emptying it.

I brushed my teeth before eating the food, which today was mushroom ravioli. I was watched by my visitors with raised eyebrows as I ate, which wasn't really surprising as the taste and smell of human food to vampires is repulsive, but as Edward had said I was acting weird.

I had just finished eating, when Carlisle came into my room, with his clipboard, which must have meant he had some results. He looked at Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper and smiled.

"Hello, did you all skip class?" He asked

"Well, we consider it a more productive way to spend Spanish class," Jasper said, "After all we are fluent, about twenty times over,"

"hmm," Carlisle said frowning slightly, completely in his role as their father, "I see, but I do rather think you should get back. Ness and Alice will be jealous."

"Okay," Emmett said, and waved at me, "Catch you later Bella-gator"

They left, leaving Edward with me and Carlisle.

"Oh," Edward said simply staring at Carlisle

"What?" I asked

"But how?" Edward said ignoring me

"What?" I asked again slightly more forcefully

Carlisle seemed to be ignoring me as well, "I have a theory,"

"WHAT?" I practically screamed, wishing they'd tell me the results.

"Oh, yes, sorry Bella." Carlisle said turning his attention back to me, "I have the results back from your tests, and they all say the same thing,"

"What?" I asked sitting up hoping it wasn't serious

"Well they all agree and so do I. So congratulations Bella, you're pregnant!"


	3. Peanut

**Thanks for all the amazing revies guys!**

**So, this update was longer than the last one, I'm sorry but I've been reading this othe fanfic called The Perfect Wife by rmcrms5. I don't know if you've read it but it's quite sad, and also disgusting, if you've read it you'll know what I mean. I'm actually quite into it, despite it's dark content, I want a happy ending! How sappy does that make me?**

**But enough of this frivolity (that's for any Bill Bailey fans out there -Tinselworm-)**

**Enjoy, Read and Review**

* * *

Peanut

All I could do was stare at Carlisle.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked taking out the little torch to examine my eyes, "She may have gone into shock..."

"...How?" I croaked, then suddenly I sat bolt upright, "What? How? Who? How? When? How? Why? How?"

"Bella," Carlisle said calmly, "I am sure you know how people get pregnant,"

"Not that how, the other how." I said looking at Edward with confusion.

"Ah, that." Carlisle said looking at both Edward and myself, "Now I have a theory on that, well as you are both aware Edward is an Incubus, and I think we can use Renesmee for evidence to that. Now either you are a Succubus, or I believe that because of the condition you were made a vampire you're body is still adapted to have children."

"I don't understand, how do you mean adapted?" I asked trying to understand

"Well, you were made a vampire moments after childbirth, and because your body was in a state of hormonal imbalance due to your pregnancy, turning you into a vampire has kept you that way."

"So what you're saying is, because I was pregnant and then got made a vampire, I can get pregnant again?" I asked clarifying.

"In a nut-shell, yes. Congratulations guys!" Carlisle said, "I'll give you a few minutes, and then we can see if this baby is any more accommodating to the machinery so we can try an ultrasound,"

With that he left the room, and I turned to Edward.

"How do you feel about this?" I asked him looking into his eyes, I personally was unexplainably happy. I was going to have another baby with Edward, the first one had brought us so much joy and I could not wait to share our love with someone else.

"Honestly?" He said moving off the chair to sit beside me on the hospital bed, "I couldn't have wished for anything better. I love you Bella, and I love Renesmee and I know that we have so much love to share and I would love to have another child with you."

"I love you too, Edward" I smiled leaning up to kiss him

"You may want to change out of your hospital gown and into normal clothes before Carlisle comes back" Edward said helping me up

"How do you think Renesmee is going to take it?" I asked him from the bathroom as I changed, it didn't take me long and I emerged lying back on the bed next to him before he even answered me.

"Well, I actually think she'll take it pretty well, she won't be the baby any longer." Edward said smiling before turning his attention to the door, where Carlisle was coming in with an ultrasound.

"I'm going to be doing your ultrasound, Bella" Carlisle explained, "In case anything unexpected makes itself known"

I pushed my t-shirt up to reveal my stomach, which still seemed flat to me.

"This may feel cold," Carlisle explained squeezing some gel onto my stomach, "Or not"

I was lying on my back as Carlisle moved the transducer probe around my stomach spreading the gel. Edward was standing next to my bedside holding my hand.

"My, My" Carlisle said looking at the screen.

"What? Is something wrong? What's happened?" I asked panicked, my maternal insticts kicking in again.

Carlisle chuckled, "Nothing's wrong Bella. In fact..." he turned the screen round to show me and Edward, "that's your baby. I'm just surprised I can see it, that's all."

"I can't see it." I said looking on the screen, suddenly upset, I was the baby's mother and I couldn't see him or her.

"Right there," Carlisle said pointing on the screen.

"The peanut?" I asked my voice high.

"Yes, Bella that's your baby." Carlisle said smiling, "I'll give you a minute. While I go and sign your discharge papers."

He left the room and I grabbed Edward's arm.

"Our baby is so beautiful," I said staring at the screen tear coming to my eyes.

Edward laughed, "Bella you just said that they looked like a peanut. But I don't disagree, they are beautiful."

After a while Carlisle came back. "I've signed your discharge papers, so you're free to leave but you'll need to come back in four weeks time for a checkup, ok?"

I nodded, smiling, "Can I have a picture? We didn't get one for Ness."

Carlisle smiled, "Of course you can, and Bella, before you go. I suggest that you don't wait too long to tell the rest of the family. I can't tell them, we have doctor patient confidentiality, but they will get pretty upset if you don't say anything."

I smiled at him as he handed me the print-out of my baby, "I was going to tell them when they got home from school."

"That's good. I'll probably still be here, but go ahead and tell them. I already know." Carlisle smiled, holding the door open for me and Edward, "See you later."


	4. Reaction

**Okay, so I feel like it's been forever since I updated and I'm sorry, but I realised I go back to school on Monday and I haven't finished my coursework or any of my homework. Nevertheless here is Chapter 4**

**Read, Review and of course, Enjoy!**

* * *

Reaction

I was lying on our bed with my eyes closed, listening to Claire De Lune, I had my hands over my stomach, thinking about the baby that was growing there. He or she would be loved so much, our family was so big and they, whoever they were, would never go unloved. This was exactly how I had felt eighteen years ago, while I was pregnant with Renesmee. I was more confident with this pregnancy, however. With Renesmee I had been a fragile human, now with this baby I was a vampire. Granted some of my human traits had come back, most them in fact, but I was still confident. As far as Edward and Carlisle could tell, though, I was remaining invulnerable. Edward had told me he suspected that my human characteristics were coming back to nurture our child. Whether it was vampire, human or half of each, it was still a baby and would still need the vital things that came from food and water.

"Love?" I heard Edward say, sitting beside me stroking my hair.

"Mmm?" I asked opening my eyes slowly, revealing him first, out of focus, but sharpening as I blinked.

"The others, are down the drive way. We should probably head downstairs." Edward said kissing my forehead and standing up. He lifted me up, carrying me bridal style in his arms down the stairs and placing me on the living room couch. It was quite embarrassing really, as soon as we'd left the room in the hospital, Edward had insisted on carrying me, trying to make this pregnancy a lot easier than my previous one. In his mind, I guess this meant not letting me do anything; he had carried me through the hospital to the Volvo and from the Volvo up to our room.

The front door opened, as Edward sat and placed my feet in his lap. Renesmee came into the hallway.

"Mom?"

"She's in here, baby," Edward called back to her. I could see her turn and run into the living room followed by Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Are you okay? Did Carlisle find out what's wrong?" Renesmee asked, sitting in front of the couch.

"Yeah, but we want to wait for Esme before we tell you," I said smiling to her, stroking her hair behind her ears.

"No need to wait," Esme said, evidently she had heard us; she was only in the kitchen after all.

"You may want to sit down," Edward suggested lightly

"Oh no, it's serious isn't it?" Renesmee asked in panic.

I smiled at her, "Yes it is, but not in the way you think." I took hold of Edward's hand to help me sit up.

"We have something to tell you," Edward said smiling at our family, then he turned to look at me, "go on, love..."

I smiled, I so badly wanted to share this with them, "Well Carlisle performed extensive tests on me, and you all know some of the symptoms I've been having. Well not long after you left," I looked at Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett when I said that, "Carlisle came back with the test results, and..." I could barely contain my excitement at this point, "I'm pregnant!"

I looked around at the expressions of the room; one in person's particular caught my eye: Rosalie. I hadn't thought about how this would affect her, the one thing she wanted more than anything else and couldn't. And now here I was again, my second baby. Rosalie's eyes had narrowed, as she struggled to compose her face, Edward stroked me on the back reassuringly. I looked to Renesmee, who was still sitting on her knees in front of us.

"How do you feel about this?" I asked seriously.

To answer, she reached up to touch my face and I saw, as did Edward a montage of pictures all of Renesmee cuddling a baby, playing with him or her. I smiled.

"I'm happy with it mom as long as I get to play with him or her." She said smiling at me and Edward. Rosalie got up and left the room, without so much as a glance to anyone. I started to get up to go after her, but Emmett beat me to it.

"Bella, let me do it. And Congratulations," He said before following after his wife.

I looked at Edward, worried, "I didn't mean to make her upset,"

He smiled, stroking my back, "I know you didn't love, and so does she, she'll come round in a while, she just needs to get used to it. It's just a little upsetting for her, as you can understand."

I nodded, hoping that he was right, I felt sorry for Rosalie, the one thing she can't have and wants and I flaunt it in front of her.


	5. First Day

**Here is the next chapter, okay my updates will be sporadic because Exams are coming up and I have a lot of work to do. So I'm sorry! But I will update, I promise. My last exam is June 11th!**

**So Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

First Day

I was awoken by Edward, who was gently whispering in my ear to get me awake.

"Bella, sweetie, come out of the dream,"

I reached up around his neck and pulled him closer to scold him, "That was a really nice dream." I said as I nibbled on his ear.

"I gathered, you were mumbling about Isle Esme" He laughed, kissing my shoulder. We were brought out of our embrace by Renesmee, who was standing at the foot of our bed.

"Eww, I don't want to see you make out," she smiled covering her eyes rather theatrically

"What do you want Ness?" I asked sitting up

"Aunt Alice says you better get up, because she needs time to change your outfit before we leave," She said before turning to leave the room.

"Oh, why do I bother, even getting dressed?" I asked Edward as I stood up, "It would be faster if I just let Alice choose my clothes straight away,"

"Speak of the devil, and he doth appear" Edward laughed as Alice appeared in our doorway.

"_She_. Oh and Bella, I have the perfect outfit planned for you." Alice said already in our wardrobe.

I sighed, Alice will be Alice.

Forks High School hadn't changed on bit. Sure, there were new teachers and new pupils, but beside that it was exactly the same down to the colour on the walls. The first lesson of my first day back was Biology. How I loved Biology, especially as I still had it with Edward. Alice had arranged it so that we all had some lessons with one another. Alice, Renesmee, Edward and myself were all posing in the same year. Jacob was even coming to school with us, although he was in the senior classes with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. Alice had guaranteed me before she headed off to English that Rosalie would be talking to me by lunch, but I seriously doubted it.

In Biology, we were studying meiosis and mitosis, a lesson I could quite happily blank out and practice releasing my shield so Edward could see what I was thinking, which would have made me blush in my human days. _Oh damn it!_ My human traits were coming back, was I blushing now? I looked at Edward for confirmation; he shook his head a fraction of an inch form side to side. I zoned back into the lesson, Mrs Vice was talking about the division of sex cells, when a familiar unwelcoming sensation appeared in my stomach. I ran from the room, well it would look like walking to the students but it felt like I was walking in slow motion, and made my way to the bathroom where I threw up the contents of my breakfast. When my breakfast was done with its reappearance, I emerged from the bathroom, with Edward waiting for me.

"You alright, love?" He asked walking over to me

I nodded, because honestly, I did feel fine, a little hungry to be truthful. "Yeah, it's just morning sickness. Ugh, why could it not have come when I woke up!"

He laughed and walked with me back to biology.

"Miss Hale are you alright?" Mrs Vice asked as we came back into the class room. I had taken the name Hale so it would not look like a crime when I was kissing Edward.

"I'm feeling a bit better now, "I smiled as I took my seat.

"So how were your lessons?" Alice asked when we sat at the lunch table.

"Fine. Apart from morning sickness that decided to be inconvenient." I said drinking the water Alice had had the foresight to buy for me, huh, that gift really did come in handy.

Rosalie and Emmett joined us at the table, Rosalie carrying food.

She smiled at me, "I got you some food Bella," she said putting a tray with pizza on it down infront of me. She wasn't just giving me pizza, it was an apology.

I smiled and before I even thanked her I began eating the pizza; I was famished.

"I think that's Bella for Thankyou" Emmett laughed putting his arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"Jeez, Bella weren't you ever told not to inhale your food?" Jasper asked as I finished.

I couldn't answer him though, there wasn't time, I ran for the bathroom instead to throw up my lunch, _stupid pregnancy! Was I not allowed to eat anything now? _There were other girls in the bathroom and were talking quietly so that they thought I couldn't hear.

"Yeah, she bolted from biology and threw up" the first girl said

"I know, right and now she's throwing up again," the second girl said

"She has to be pregnant right?" the first girl said again

"Well, Amy she doesn't look ill, does she?" The second girl said

"Omg, what a whore, being pregnant on the second day of school," the girl called Amy said.

I flushed the toilet and Amy began hushing the other girl, whose name appeared to be Kayla.

I washed my hands an left the bathroom, I could feel the tears in my eyes. This is what everyone was going to think of me, no-one was going to know that I was actually a 36 year old married vampire pregnant with her second child. I made my way to the Volvo, and sat there crying, until Edward found me. I knew he would, Alice would tell him.

"Ssssh, baby" he said as he wrapped me in a loving hug.

"Edward, I want to go home. I don't want to be at school anymore. Please take me home" I cried

"Of course, Bella." Edward said turning the key in the ignition.

* * *

**Okay guys, because I love you, and am totally stealing AngelAtTwilight's idea, you can vote on the name of the baby!**

**So, at the end of review please leave two choices of names. One for a girl and one for a boy. The I shall norrow it down to the top 5 and then we shall have a vote!**


	6. Fight

**

* * *

**********

Okay so there's probably like a gazillion spelling errors, because it's late and I'm tired and I just finished this chapter 2 minutes ago.

**BUT**

**I wanted to post this for The 2nd of May. Because May 2nd is my birthday!!! So as a little borthday pressie to all of you: here is the next chapter**

**So, Please as a birthday pressie to me: REVIEW!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy**

* * *

Fight

After extensive reassurance from Edward and Renesmee, I had agreed to go back to school. When we arrived there I was met with everyone's gaze. Jacob put his arm around me and whispered "Don't worry, Bells, it'll be fine"

I wasn't too sure that it would be fine, and it turned out I was right. Kayla and Amy had told everyone that I was pregnant. The most annoying thing about it? The fact that it was completely true. Why did I ever think it was a good idea to come to school pregnant? The rumour, well truth, that I was pregnant had even reached the ears of the teachers, which is why I was summoned to the headmistress' office. I was sitting in his office, staring at a painting on the wall, when Headmistress Scott returned followed by Carlisle and Esme. The school had called my "parents" !?!

"Bella, sweetie are you okay?" Esme said rushing to embrace me in a warm hug as she saw me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said returning her embrace.

"Then why..." She started

"Mr and Mrs Cullen," Miss Scott started smiling at Carlisle, "I have asked you to come here today, to discuss some rumours that have reached the staff of Forks High School, so please sit down."

Esme and Carlisle sat either side of me, opposite Miss Scott.

"What sort of rumours?" Carlisle asked, the concerned parent.

"Well, I do not know if there is any truth to this," Miss Scott said clasping her hands on her desk, "but rumours have been circulating that Isabella is, well, pregnant."

Esme placed her hand over her heart, "Is that it?" She asked full of relief.

"...Well, yes..." Miss Scott said slightly taken aback.

"Thank the Lord, I thought something terrible happened." Esme said, breathing slowly and regularly.

Miss Scott looked clearly confused, pregnancy was still frowned upon in teenagers and she clearly couldn't understand Carlisle and Esme's lack of concern.

"You must understand, Miss Scoot," Carlisle began to explain, "We know that our daughter is pregnant, and we're very happy for her. In fact I was the one to tell her that she was pregnant."

"Oh" Miss Scott said.

***

I felt so embarrassed that Esme and Carlisle were called into school, to sort out an issue which they already knew about. I was still thinking about it while I was putting my English books in my locker. I turned around to find a boy staring down on me. He was a tall muscular built boy, he had nothing on Jacob or Emmett though. He was leaning on the lockers with his left hand and staring intently at my chest, like it was explaining Einstein's theory of relativity to him.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" I asked closing my locker, it suddenly occurred to me that it was probably a good thing that Edward had gone to find Renesmee and Jacob, because with the way this boy was staring at me, Edward would have broken his jaw repeatedly.

"So, you're Bella Hale, right?" He asked, a stupid smirky expression on his face.

"Yes I am," I answered him with politeness

"I'm Dan," He said in an arrogant tone that matched his expression

"Are you?" I said trying to get away for him, but he put his other arm on the lockers to stop me.

"Yes I am. And you look hot," He said

"Erm... Thankyou" I said unsure as to where this was going

"I would so do you,"

I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Repeatedly, and I'd do things that'd make you scream for me.."

"I have a boyfriend..." _well husband,_ I thought silently.

"I'll let him watch," Dan was moving closer against me, pinning me to the lockers, nobody was paying attention to us, they were all too busy in their own little worlds. The Dan, did something very inappropriate. He reached out and grabbed my chest. Unfortunately for him, it was that moment when Edward rounded the corner looking for me.

The next thing I knew, Dan was on the ground having been punched by Edward.

"What the hell, dude?" Dan said rubbing his jaw as he stood up.

"What the hell were you doing to Bella?" Edward asked full of rage.

"Nothing that she wasn't up for"

"I'm pretty sure she didn't want you feeling her up in front of the whole world."

"What the hell would you know about it?"

"Quite a lot actually," Edward said standing in front of me.

"C'mon man, everyone heard she's knocked up and is easy."

He really shouldn't have said that in front of Edward, I knew he would be able to restrain his strength and control himself, but to my surprise Edward didn't hit him

Emmett did.

"What the fuck did you say about my little sister?" Emmett said, rearing to hit Dan again.

From absolutely nowhere, five guys appeared behind Dan, obviously his back up. Then Jasper and Jacob became involved to back up Edward and Emmett, all because of me. _Great!_

Dan threw a punch at Emmett and all hell broke loose, even with my vampiricly enhanced vision I couldn't tell who punched who. The fight was short-lived but enough damage was done until Miss Scott appeared to break up the fight. Dan and his friend Peter ended up with broken jaws. So for the second time in a day, Esme and Carlisle were summoned to school. Carlisle, firstly to deal with the injuries and Esme to deal with her son's behaviour. This was going to be an uncomfortable topic discussion when we got home this afternoon.

* * *

**Still working on the name front, the voting should be up with the next chapter, I was too tired to find the piece of paper I wrote the info on!**


	7. Plan

**

* * *

**

Hey guys, I am _SO_ sorry that I haven't updated in forever.

**BUT the exams start next week and I am _SO_ underprepared. Anyone want to sit them for me? I have to sit (in order):**

**Maths Paper 1 - May 20th  
Physics Paper 1 - May 21st  
Physics Paper 2 - May 21st  
Citenship - May 21st  
Maths Paper 2 - May 22nd  
R.E. Paper 1 - June 2nd  
Chemistry Paper 1 - June 3rd  
Chemistry Paper 2 - June 3rd  
R.E. Paper 2 - June 5th  
Mechanics - June 11th**

**So expect weird updates (an possibly no updates) until after I have lived through that week of hell.**

* * *

Plan

"Edward, Emmett!" Rosalie screamed as she stormed in the house almost pulling the door of its hinges, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"Babe, relax" Emmett started, approaching his fuming wife.

"I will not relax. You both broke someone's jaw. We've been at that school for three days and you already assault someone?"

"You heard..." Emmet tried

"I heard what he said to Bella yes, but that's no reason for you to break his jaw!" Rosalie yelled; she was so scary she had Emmett cowering.

"Rosalie, Emmett didn't start..." Edward rushed to his brother's defence, helplessly as she quickly turned on him.

"AND YOU!" Rosalie volume raised about five levels, "Why didn't you walk away, threaten him, scare him? Why did you have to break his jaw? This is doing wonders for us blending in!" She raised her arms to the ceiling and flopped on the couch.

She looked intently at Emmett, "I don't want to move again. We just got here..."

Emmett sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "Babe, we won't move. No-one is going to suspect anything except Edward and I can pack a punch."

"He's right, Rose. We're not moving." Alice said standing in the corner.

"Well now that's established, Mom, why exactly did Dad, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and Jake get involved in a fight?" Renesmee asked me.

I had been avoiding her and Alice all day, Alice hadn't seen it because Jacob was involved and Renesmee was in the bathroom; she hadn't had a chance to ask Jacob because Esme had to take the boys home.

"Err... well... I don't want to say," I could feel tears welling in my eyes the emotional hormones kicking in.

Rosalie took over, "he insinuated that Bella was to use his term 'easy' and that she erm, 'got around'"

I could see Edward knuckles whiten, well more than they already were.

"I am going to kill that Son of a bitch"

I turned around gobsmacked. The need to cry evaporated and was replaced with anger.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I shouted, "You will not say things like that, in my presence. Ever. Do you understand me young lady?"

She blushed, a gift she had received from my side of the genes, and backed into Jacob, who thankfully wasn't getting involved.

"I'm sorry Mom. It just made me angry."

"Now you listen here, I am perfectly capable of handling myself. I could fight him off no problem. I do not need you," I looked around at the boys specifically, "or anyone else to fight for me. And Renesmee, I have enough to deal with trying to keep your father under control and I don't need to keep you in check. I trust you."

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't think." She said leaving Jacob and wrapping her arms around me.

"It's okay, baby." I smiled kissing her hair before releasing her, "Now Alice and Rose, I want to have a chat with you." And I glanced and Edward, "Privately."

I didn't really know what I wanted to talk to Rosalie and Alice about, but I knew that Alice knew.

"Of course Bella," Alice smiled, after we had left the room.

"What?" Rosalie asked sitting beside me on mine and Edward's bed.

"She wants our help." Alice answered simply, "She loves this baby, and she doesn't want her pregnancy to be filled with hazing from the kids at school."

"You got that all from a vision?" I asked surprised, I mean I hadn't even known that's what I wanted.

"No, but it's exactly how I'd feel if I were in your situation." Alice said, now sitting beside me as well.

"So Bella?" Rosalie asked, "Do you still want to go to school? Because if you don't, we can pull you out."

I considered it for a while, but what would I do? I would be bored to tears, and knowing the symptoms of my pregnancy there was probably a lot of truth in that.

"No," I answered, "I want to go to school for as long as I can,"

"Okay, well then," Rosalie smiled at me, "When people ask you about the baby and the pregnancy, don't be shy on the details. Show them that you are proud."

I nodded, thinking about it, if I showed them I wasn't ashamed, they couldn't make me feel bad, could they?

"What about when they ask about the father? I can't tell them its Edward, but he has a right to be proud aswell..."

"You're right," Alice said pensively, "Now I think you'll get away with telling people you're seeing him. I mean people figured out about me and Jaz and Rose and Em last time we were here..."

"Yes, tell them" Rosalie nodded in agreement, "I mean according to our back-story you and Edward aren't actually related, you're my sister" she put her arm around me at that point, "and we can always say that we were adopted at an older age and you and Edward fell instantly..."

"I mean that's not _too_ far from the truth" Alice smiled

I laughed, "It's far enough"

"Well let's get Edward in here and let him know of the plan..." Rosalie said with her hand on the door handle.

* * *

**Another problem I'm having with this story is: wirites block. I don't really know what to put other than Bella having the baby... Any suggestions?**

* * *

**OKAY NAMES! (please leave your vote at the end of the review! PLEASE PICK _ONE_ NAME ONLY FROM EACH OF BOY AND GIRL)**

**GIRLS:  
Evangeline  
Katelyn  
Faith  
Alicia  
Anna **

**BOYS:  
Edward  
Jacob  
Masen  
Colin  
Alexander **


	8. AN DELETED GO TO CH9

**This author's note has been deleted due to me being informed the information was not correct. I haven't deleted this chapter as it would ruin the story format. Please continue to chapter 9.**


	9. Visit

**

* * *

**

Hey guys!  
My exams are almost all over! I only have Mechanics left to sit! Whoo! Then there is freedom!  
So here is the next chapter!  
Enjoy. Reviews are always welcome, they make me happy, so come on! Put a smile on my face!

**P.S Cover Artwork is up! Check it out and let me know what you think- its on my profile!**

* * *

Visit

Since we had revealed the truth about my pregnancy and Edward to the student body _some_ of the stigma that came with being pregnant had dissipated, some remained and some new stigma emerged – a lot of it being about incest. Mostly though, the kids had got bored and moved on to obsessing over their own drama filled lives. I didn't care about the occasional remarks made by those who cared enough, I could be with Edward publically and he could comfort me when I was upset. The only thing that I still wished we could reveal was that Renesmee was our daughter, but that would just be _too_ strange and unbelievable, and would reveal too much, the Volturi would appear in no time at all to deal with us. Instead Renesmee settled with being with Jacob publically and received none of the snipes that Edward and I had received as it was obvious that Jacob and Renesmee were in no way related.

It was an ordinary Tuesday afternoon, I was now about three months pregnant and visibly so. I had a little bump that stuck out a small way just above the cut of my jeans.

I was sitting in my afternoon language lesson, although I wasn't particularly paying attention (why should I? I was fluent after all) when Emmett burst through the door.

"Was machst du hier, Herr Cullen?" Frau Haart asked

"Kann Ich Bella, Frau Haart?" Emmett replied, "I habe eine Notiz."

She glanced over the note that Emmett handed her.

"Ja, Isabella mit Herr Cullen gehen" She said gesturing to the door.

Why had Emmett just sprung me from my German lesson, and why was it Emmett? I quickly gathered my things and slipped them inside my bag. I suddenly became very aware that the whole class had their eyes upon me, no doubt wondering what Emmett and Frau Haart had just said and where I was going.

"Danke schön und Auf Wiedersehn." I said before I turned to walk through the door with Emmett.

When the door closed, I turned to Emmett who had taken my bag. After we told the family I was pregnant I wasn't even allowed to lift a glass, they were taking it slightly over the top, but as I knew it was Edward's instructions I didn't say anything.

"Why'd you come and get me?" I asked Emmett still confused as to why I was out of my German lesson.

He tapped his nose secretively, and catching my expression offered an explanation. At least I thought it was going to be an explanation but he said

"I can't tell you, Bells. He made me swear not to tell you, and where as I'm not worried about him beating me in a fight, because that'd never happen. I _am_ worried what he might say to Alice about what happened to the dress that she bought Rose last Christmas"

Sidetracked and suddenly intrigued I asked, "What did you do to the dress?"

"It may have gotten a little ripped... to shreds while we were roleplaying." He smiled

"Okay, that's an image that will scar me for centuries." I said quietly as we reached the main office.

Emmett showed the receptionist the magic note he had shown Frau Haart and we were signed out of school.

Emmett walked me to his Jeep Wrangler and drove me home. I really wanted to ask why we were going home an hour early, but when he pulled up infront of the house I saw a blue Ford.

"We have visitors?" I asked Emmett. He nodded and told me to go inside while he parked in the garage.

I walked up the front steps and the door was opened for me before I made it to the top stair.

"Come in" Alice said and grabbed me, pulling me inside.

"Alice, what is going on?" I asked looking at her. She ignored my question completely and looked pointedly behind me. I turned around to see what she was looking at. I couldn't believe it. They were here. How did they know? Why had they come?

Renée and Charlie were sitting in the living room talking with Esme and Carlisle.

"Mom, Dad!" I said as I ran to the living room and hugged them all.

"My, Bella. You haven't changed a bit. Not a single bit in eighteen years." Renée said to me smiling.

I coughed, "Yeah-"

She cut me off "Darling, Charlie already told us everything, well a tleast as far as he could, and quite frankly that was a little too much."

"I love you Mom." I smiled as I hugged her, "but why are you here"

"Well, I got a phone call from Edward" Charlie began, smiling at me, "and how could I not come once I learned my baby was pregnant again."

"Again?" Renée asked shocked, "I have a grandchild?"

"You didn't tell her?" Charlie asked me

I swallowed, I hadn't told her.

"Mrs Dwyer," Edward started but catching her glare he addressed her as Renée, "We had a daughter, she's seventeen and is the most wonderful person you'll ever meet. She's just about to come in."

On cue, the door opened and Renesmee was laughing at some joke that Jacob had just told her. She turned to enter the living room.

"Grandpa Charlie!" She screamed as she ran (at vampire speed) across the room to hug Charlie.

"Hey kid," he smiled as he hugged hi granddaughter.

"Ness," I said looking at my mother, "this is your grandmother, Renée. Mom, this is my daughter Renesmee."

"Hello, pleased to meet you," Renesmee said holding her hand out formally.

"Now, we'll have none of that," Renée said smiling, and pulled her grandchild into a hug, "this is how we greet each other."

I felt tears well up in my eyes at the touching scene before me and made my way to dry my eyes on the back of Edward's shirt. _Damn Hormones!_

"Ooo" I said surprised and touched my pregnancy bump.

Edward turned around at pretty much the speed of light, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?"

I laughed, "Overdramatic much? I'm fine I was just a little surprised. Here" I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. We stood there quietly and were rewarded with a little kick.

"Feel it?" I asked him smiling.

He nodded and looked at me lovingly, kissed me gently then knelt in front of me.

He looked straight at my stomach and said, "Hello baby, this is your Daddy. I just wanted you to know my voice and I want you to know that your Mommy and me love you very much"

"I bet he's a really good father," Renée said smiling.

"He is," Renesmee nodded

"So, Bella what are you going to call your baby? Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Renee asked me as I sat down on one of the leather sofas with Edward.

"Erm, actually we have thought of names." I said smiling, "and we don't know whether it's a boy or a girl. We don't want to know until he or she is born."

"So what are you going to call our grandchild?" Charlie asked

"Well," Edward began, looking at me and then back at Charlie, "If we have a boy we want to call him Masen Alexander Cullen. And if we have a girl, she's going to be called Elizabeth Evangeline Cullen."

"At least I'm not the only one with a really long name," Renesmee smiled at Jacob.

"I know, we could call him by his initials Mac or we could call her eek! And run away from her like a ghost." Jacob smiled.

"No! No way! Not this time!" I said standing up quickly, "You nicknamed Renesmee, you will not give this child a stupid nickname too!"

"Hey!" Renesmee cut in, "My name is not stupid!"

I stopped, "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean that, I just do not want my unborn child to be given a stupid nickname like Mac or Eek!"

"He won't, Mom. I'll make sure of it," she turned to Jacob, "Do not give my brother or sister any kind of nickname"

Jacob glared at me, because now he couldn't. Because he had imprinted he couldn't refuse Renesmee.

"So, it's getting late," Charlie said, "Your mother and I are going to go and visit Billy on the reservation and we'll see you tomorrow"

_Later_

I yawned, pulling on my rubber duckie pajamas. They were the only sleep clothes I had that still fitted me. I had a wonderful day. I had seen my mother and father again. Charlie had moved away from Forks to stay closer to my Mom after Phil had died of cancer. It was strange, but they seemed to be getting on a lot better, if I didn't know any better I would think they were getting back together. Despite my suspicions about my parents I truly had had a brilliant day. My parents were back in my life; Renée knew about Renesmee; Charlie and Renée knew about mine and Edwards unborn child and I was unbelievably tired. Being pregnant really does exhaust you.

"Thankyou," I yawned as I climbed into bed, next to my husband who was already lying in the bed, not that he would sleep, just watch me.

"For what?" He asked and placed lots of gentle butterfly kisses on the back of my neck and down between my shoulder blades before reaching around me and putting his hands on my stomach so he could feel our baby kick again.

"For calling my Mom and Dad. It feels good to have them back in my life again," I said yawning, I was so tired.

"You're welcome, now sleep" He said kissing the back of my neck once again.

"I love you," I said yawning as I closed my eyes

"As I love you" He said and the gentle humming of that oh so familiar lullaby was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Also, my Scottish side really wanted to come through as I wanted to put "A wee bit overdramatic?" instead of "Overdramatic much?" But then I realised Bella wasn't Scottish so I didn't put it :D**

* * *

**Okay, so now I have a plea for help. I'm writing this new fanfic, a Twilight one again and I would like to pick some-ones brains.**

**I'm getting really into the story and ideas for it keep plaguing my every waking (and sleeping) moment. What I would like to talk about is just some basics of American way of life( e.g Thanksgiving). And I'm not American, so I don't know, and obviously Twilight is. If anyone is up for letting me bombard them with questions (they're not that hard I promise) PM me and plet me know!**

**~Hawkesey**


	10. Pushed

**So, I've been away awhile. I'm sorry- I just had no clue what to write for this. I was originally going to just put up the last chapter but I thought better of it.  
****Thank Eragon's sister for the update, her PM made me realise I should update.  
****Also I would like to thank the crazy cats who answered my questions- they helped a lot. **

**To tjmack- last weekend I was at my Aunts and spent the whole time playing baseball on the wii- I'm better at pitching, and got a few homeruns!!! (I only know that cos of you)**

* * *

Pushed

School, I really did not miss school. Especially pregnant. Needing the toilet every two seconds was in absolutely no way beneficial. School had become frustrating for me, having my human characteristics back; the pregnancy hormones had made me very irritable, to put it nicely. So I sat in English class, the one lesson I had on my own, wondering if boring my brains out with a _Black and Decker_ would hurt, or if it would just break the drill. Mr Fuller was droning on about the hidden depths of a poem that was so awful I was beginning to seriously consider the drill option. It was safe to say that I did not enjoy _this _English class. English was my strength, I had a degree in English Literature and knew that this poem _had _no hidden depths. The other thing I didn't like about this class was that Kayla and Amy were in this class. They had never apologized for the hurtful things they had said so I say no reason to forgive them. Rosalie, Renesmee, Alice and myself had taken to sitting at the lunch table and giving them evil glares. It was fun, it made us feel like silly teenagers again. I'm sure Kayla, Amy and her new boyfriend Dan "the scumbag" were plotting against us as well. I had never seen blind hatred like that I got from Kayla and Amy since Victoria. I still had nightmares about Victoria; now that sleeping had returned. Mr Fuller had become aware that no-one was paying attention what he was saying, and finally decided that it would be more productive to give the class a free period instead. I predictably, was the last one out the class room. Carrying around a tiny little person inside your stomach, does tend to slow you down a little. It also makes you look as big as a walrus, but you had to take the good with the bad, right? I collected my books and left the classroom. It was so creepy; the school was silent. Not even a teacher. I was walking along the corridor listening to nothing but the clicking of my heels and silently wishing Edward was here to carry my bag for me; though if he were here I would protest no end and insist that I didn't need or want his help while he insisted that chivalry was not dead.

"Hale," I was pulled out of my wonderful little daydream by an unwelcome female voice. I knew instantly that when I turned to look at the person it belonged to it would be Kayla and Amy, "I see you've lost your army."

"Excuse me?" I said confused, my family hardly constituted an army.

"That freaky family of yours," Amy said sneering at me.

I didn't know what to say to that, Edward and Alice hadn't noticed anything to suggest that Kayla and Amy were beginning to suspect us.

"Yeah, the way they all act around you. The way they exclude themselves, it's not right. You're all so good looking, athletic; you could be heroes, worshipped and you just exclude yourselves." Kayla was saying.

"What end up playing football, and dating girls like you?" I asked trying to picture Jasper or Emmett with Kayla.

"Well, yeah. That's how high school works" Amy said, "Popularity wins."

I was so surprised by these two; it was like they were aliens to the real world. They were upset that we didn't conform to their rules; we threatened the only way they knew.

"It's not only that," Kayla said an icy tone now in her voice, "but you and Edward. You're brother and sister. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? It's illegal you morons! You're destroying his life! There's no way that either of you can deny it now. You've trapped your brother with a baby that will be born with eleven toes and be disfigured."

I saw red, not only had she insulted me and Edward but out baby as well. I slapped her around the face, leaving an angry red mark.

"You fucking bitch!" Kayla said her eyes full of pure hatred. She reached out and pushed me. I turned quickly to break my fall, but there was nothing to break my fall. Kayla had pushed me down a flight of stairs. I landed on my stomach after rolling down all the steps.

"What the hell? Kayla what did you do that for?" I heard Amy say in a scared voice as I clutched my stomach pathetically, "She's pregnant"

"Run."

I lay on the floor clutching my stomach, concerned only for my baby. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't- a searing pain shot through my entire body starting from my leg.

"Edward!" I called quietly, my voice no louder than a moan.

"Edward!" I called louder, knowing that he probably wouldn't hear, but just hoping someone would.

"Edward!"

I was wrong. Edward found me. He had with him, Rosalie, who was in Edward's Algebra class.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" Rosalie said horrified.

I heard a low growl from Edward, who scooped me up and cradled me. Tears were flowing from my eyes as I grabbed Edward's neck, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Edward I didn't mean too.."

"Sssh, Bella it isn't your fault." Edward whispered soothingly.

"I'm sorry," I said as I buried my face into his shirt, "I'm sorry,"

"I think she's in shock," Rosalie said, "You need to call our father"

"Excuse me Miss Hale?" A high pitched voice said

"She was pushed down the stairs and she's six months pregnant!" Rosalie said her voice angry and threatening.

I was still apologising to Edward, while crying into his shirt. He was stroking my hair as he cradled me while still trying to comfort me with soothing noises.

"Bella, it's not your fault." Edward said as he lay me down on the medical bed, while sitting next to me, I wasn't listening though, I just had to apologise.

I was so busy apologising to Edward that I didn't notice Carlisle come in and examine me. All I heard was him telling Miss Scott "it can wait until she has recovered. I need to take her to the hospital to check her over properly and give her an ultrasound. The fall could have seriously hurt the baby."

I lost consciousness whilst still apologising to Edward as he manoeuvred me into Carlisle's Mercedes.


	11. Concussed

**Well, here is the next chapter. Updated fasster than the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Concussed

I became aware that I had been asleep, but for how long remained a mystery. Somebody was lying next to me and someone else was holding my hand, making circular motions on the back. These people were also talking. It took me a while to put the sentences together and make sense of them, I was feeling rather groggy.

"She's going to be fine. The only problem she's going to have is the exterior bruising. Her body seems to have almost completely reverted to being human, with the exception of her heart and that she still has venom. I have never seen anything quite like it, I don't know what to anticipate, but then, I have never seen anything quite like Bella."

"Grandpa, please." I felt the person beside me move, maybe sitting up, "is mum going to be okay?"

"As far as I can see, her and the baby will be fine," he paused, "Speaking of which, Edward, do you want to know if the baby is a boy or girl?"

I opened my eyes at that.

Edward noticed immediately, "Bella, you're awake." He kissed me tenderly, "You had me so worried, how do you feel?"

I swallowed, noticing how dry my throat was. Renesmee quickly placed a glass in front of me and helped me to drink it. Once I had swallowed, I turned to Carlisle.

"You know?"

"If the baby is a boy or girl? Yes. Would you like to know?" Carlisle answered as he attached the clipboard in his hand to the foot of my bed.

I looked at Edward, "do you want to know?"

He was still circling my hand with his thumb, "only if you do, baby."

I bit my lip, noticing suddenly the pain in my leg and head.

"Mum," Renesmee said gently, "when you fell, you hit your head and erm, broke your leg."

Doctor Carlisle intervened, "You broke your leg and it's in a cast, it should be fully healed in about six to seven weeks. I also think you may have concussion as a result of slight head trauma, but I'll have to observe you to confirm the diagnosis."

I waved my hand as if this happened every day, which was not too far from the truth in my human days.

"Okay, but more importantly," I grabbed Edwards arm and hugged it closer, "are we having a boy or a girl?"

Carlisle smiled and sat at the foot of my bed, "Congratulations, you'll be having a daughter."

A daughter! A beautiful baby girl! Renesmee would have a sister! Renesmee! I quickly turned to my daughter who was still lying beside me on my hospital bed.

"Congratulations Mum!" She smiled as she hugged me.

I felt the tears begin to well in my eyes, "You know that your sister will never replace you, don't you?"

She laughed, "Mum, I'm not five. I get it, I'm happy for you and I'll love her aswell. She is going to be so lucky. She'll have the best parents in the world, but she'll have something I didn't."

_What did Renesmee want that she hadn't got? Were we awful parents? How could we neglect our daughter so badly? We were terrible parents! Our daughter resented us!_

"Tell your mother what you mean Ness, she's starting to feel as though she's abandoned you your entire life," Edward said looking at me with an amused expression on his face. No doubt, he thought I was being melodramatic; I didn't. Renesmee had been a brand new experience for both of us. We were on a learning curve. We had a second chance to improve our parental techniques with our new daughter.

"Mum!" Renesmee brought me out of my thoughts, "Before you have a mental overload, all I meant was that the one thing she'll have that I didn't is one _hell _of an amazing sister!"

I smiled, my daughter didn't resent me! My heartbeat slowed, metaphorically of course.

"I love you baby," I said as i kissed the top of her head,

"I love you too mum, and you Daddy," Renesmee said as she climbed over me to hug both me and Edward.

"Okay guys. I really hate to do this, but Renesmee you need to go," Carlisle said as he got out of the chair that was in the corner of my room, "Jacob's waiting just outside."

"Can't he come in?" I asked

"I'm afraid not Bella. It's outside visiting hours." Carlisle said as he adjusted his stethoscope.

"Oh, is it?" I asked, until now i hadn't realised that it was dark in my hospital room, "What time is it?"

"Three thirty in the morning" Carlisle answered as he opened the door.

"Bye mum, bye Daddy," Renesmee said as she kissed us goodbye and grabbed her jacket from the end of my bed, before leaving the room.

"I'll be back to check on you in the morning, well, later in the morning," Carlisle smiled.

I burst into tears, and suddenly became very upset with Carlisle.

"Bella, honey? What's wrong?" Edward asked looking at me.

"Its caused by her concussion. Try and get her back to sleep and she should be fine in the morning. Oh before I leave. Bella? Do you remember when you woke up after having just arrived at the hospital?"

I shook my head as Edward wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"I didn't think you would, another symptom of concussion. Well, Miss Scott came to talk to you. It seems Rosalie jumped the gun a bit. She told the school nurse you were pushed"- he paused-"were you pushed?"

I remembered the incident extremely clearly. Kayla and Amy and how that had just left me.

I shook my head, "no, I fell. I twisted my ankle and fell down the stairs."

"Well, you'll need to tell Miss Scott that later," Carlisle said before leaving.

I turned to Edward, "Are you happy about our baby?"

He smiled at me and moved to lay next to me on my bed, I placed my head on his chest, using him as a pillow- he was always so comfortable, "More than you can imagine."

And with that he began to hum my lullaby and the inevitable drowsiness crept upon me and I was asleep.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!**

**Why didn't Bella say she was pushed?  
Find out later in: Unexpected Happiness**

**P.S. Review?**


	12. Forgiveness

**So here is an update, not too long did you all have to wait.  
Also, I may not be able to update for a week because I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I thought I'd finish this tonight and put it up, because I'm nice like that :D  
Keep Reviewing! They make my day!**

* * *

"Bella!" The pixie squealed as she jumped energetically onto my bed, amazingly missing my cast and causing absolutely no pain, "I'm _so _happy!"

"Erm..." I said as I hoisted myself into a better sitting position, using just my arms, "Why?"

"Well firstly, Carlisle says you're going to be alright so thats good. Not that I doubted it- I didn't see you dying or anything; BUT what I'm really excited about is that there's going to be a dance!"

I raised my eyebrow at her. Good old reliable Alice. I had practically had a dance with death and she was getting excited about a dance.

"Don't worry, I already have your dress ordered it'll be ready by Friday and oh, Bella you are going to love it and the shoes-"

"Alice, you didn't get me heels, did you? There is now way I can wear heels and be six months pregnant."

"Of course not, you have really cute ballet flats." Alice said.

Edward excused himself, presumably sensing or knowing that Alice was about to talk in-depth about dresses and what we would all be wearing.

"So," Alice said turning quickly to me after waiting long enough for Edward to get out of earshot, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was pushed."

"You were what?" Alice asked shocked

"Pushed. You know when someone exerts a force on you and usually you fall. Newton was particularly famous for his formula..."

"Okay, Bella we know you were good at physics, but who pushed you and why did you say you fell? And why are you telling me?"

"Because..." I said slowly, "If I tell Edward, he'll kill them, if I tell Rosalie she'll kill them and if I tell Emmett he'll kill them."

"So you don't want them to die?" Alice confirmed.

"No I don't. Because, I don't think they meant to push me down the stairs. I also don't want to ruin somebody's life because of a three second lapse of judgement,"

"So... what do you want me to do?" Alice asked standing up.

"I want you to bring them here. I want to talk to them, help them. Alice... I... I can't explain it. It's just if Ness ever did anything like that, and it she truly hadn't meant it then I'd like her to have the chance... and..."

"Oh, Bella!" Alice said suddenly hugging me, "this is why you're such a good mother. I'm so glad that you made Edward _really_ thirsty so he'd want to eat you and then fall in love with him!"

And with that, Alice left the room, skipping slightly; leaving me to feel very confused.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella had fallen down the stairs. I could not believe it, my beautiful wife, who was pregnant with our second daughter, had tripped down the stairs. I should have known! Why did I not see it coming? I could see, I knew that here human traits where returning. Why did I not envision her unbelievable capacity to fall over her own feet returning? It was all my fault. My wife and baby could have died and I hadn't been there to protect them. The only reason I found her was I heard her calling. How long had she been lying on the floor clutching at her stomach before I had arrived?

I was brought out of my thoughts by a gentle knocking at the door, before Alice entered followed by two students from our school. One of them was blonde and had clichéd beauty, Kayla. The other was taller and had darker hair, it was brown, almost black, Amy. Why had Alice brought Kayla and Amy, I hadn't realised that Bella liked these two girls. The last I heard my sisters were plotting ways to publically humiliate them, not that Alice or Rosalie would ever put the plans to action. I listened to Amy's thoughts.

_Why are we here? Why does Bella Hale want to see us? Does she remember?_

They were full of confusion, and consequently led my thoughts to be confused. Did Bella remember what? I listened to Kayla to find answers.

_Will Mark like the pink or the blue thong better?_

I promptly tuned out of her thoughts. I had absolutely no desire to hear any details of Kayla's private life with her boyfriend.

"Bells? Do you want me to stay?" Alice was asking.

Before answering, Bella glanced at me, "Yes"

"Kayla," Bella addressed the blonde, "You pushed me."

WHAT?!?! BELLA WAS PUSHED!

"Edward." Bella said sharply giving me a firm look.

She knew me too well, knew what was running through my head. Undoubtedly she remembered from my many threats to Jacob.

"Now, I don't think you meant to push me,"

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It was awful. We were just... it was... I..." Amy said quickly as she burst into tears.

Bella outstretched her arms to Amy, "It's alright Amy. Come here."

Surprisingly Amy went to Bella and embraced her in a hug.

"I know. No damage was done. I'm fine. I'm going to live. My little baby girl is doing fine."

Bella was so kind and caring, she was forgiving the girls, who had pushed her.

"I am so sorry." Amy said once again as she straightened.

"Look, Bella," Kayla said with an almost bored tone, "I pushed you, and yes I admit it was wrong, but I'm going to be straight with you. I don't like you. There's just something about you, I instantly dislike you and then on the first day you were knocked up like some whore..."

That was it! This girl had insulted my wife far enough!

"Edward!" Alice said with a growl, now standing in front and restraining "that will solve nothing."

"I understand, Kayla." Bella continued after shooting me a very disapproving look, "but you must understand. I'm actually married to Edward, and we love each other very much and we're going to have this daughter, because we want a family. As for you not liking me, I can't change that and it's a shame but I understand."

"I am sorry for pushing you though, and I guess ultimately if you want to pop out a kid before you finish high school that's up to you. Now, I am sorry and I'm happy your alright, but I'm going to leave. C'mon Amy."

And she left, dragging Amy with her. I turned to Bella, I was completely in awe.

"Edward, dear, close your mouth, it'll get stuck that way." Bella said absently

"I can not believe you did that," I said still looking her with awe, but my mouth now no longer hanging open.

"Did what?" She asked picking up a magazine that Rosalie had given her this morning.

I sat down in the chair beside her bed, "well firstly lied about falling, and secondly forgave them without them asking for it. I'm still not entirely sure they deserved that."

She turned to face me, looking at me very seriously, "Forgiveness is given because it is right, not because it is deserved and _we _must give it more often than most to prevent us becoming like Victoria. She could never let go and forgive you and that caused her to come after me and break the only law we have, and break it rather dramatically." –Bella then smiled and turned back to her magazine- "Now I want to get back to this story about this girl whose best friend is engaged to her father."

What had Rosalie done to my wife?

Despite Rosalie's influence on Bella's magazine taste, she was still there. The woman I fell in love with. The clumsy sensitive girl with so much insight it was truly unbelievable. I sat there, as she read her magazine and waited for Carlisle to discharge her, thinking about how much I loved Bella.


	13. Revelation

**Hawkesey's Back! Back Again!  
Well my holiday is over and an update is here!  
[A/N at the bottom]**

* * *

Revelation

**Edward's POV**

"Please, Emmett?" I asked pleading for the final time, knowing he would cave in.

"Fine!" Emmett surrendered, "I'll go and keep your wife company."

_I don't see why Carlisle can't just do it here. _Emmett thought.

"Because," I sighed, "Bella wants to have as normal a pregnancy as she can this time around. I'm still trying to convince her to have a home birth."

"Well then why can't you go?" Emmett said as he paused the game he was playing.

"You know why, Rosalie and I have something we need to do. It has to be today."

_I just hope she doesn't give birth._

"There's another three months before that happens. You'll be fine. Besides, Carlisle will be there and you can call me on my cell phone if anything happens."

"What are you and Rose doing anyway?" Emmett asked examining me carefully.

"I can't tell you, Em."

"Sounds dodgy if you ask me," he said before adding to Rosalie as she came in, "hey babe"

"You ready?" she asked me.

"Yep. Just let me go say goodbye to Bella,"

**Rosalie's POV**

I kissed my husband, softly running my hands up his well muscled back underneath his blue shirt.

"Thankyou, baby" I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him and kissing me with more force.

"Why," he said, holding my hips firmly while looking down at me so I could see his beautiful golden irises, "do you and Edward need to go off today? And where?"

I stood on my tip-toes ad pressed my lips to his, "I can't tell you, but I'll be back later,"

He looked at me speculatively, examining me, presumably deciding whether to accept that as an answer. After a long enough pause that I shown he would accept my answer I put my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me again, this time slowly as I poured my love into my kiss with my husband.

"I love you, babe," He said as his hands now rested on my butt.

Edward coughed, from the doorway signalling me to leave.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I love you too, monkey man"

I slid into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. He was so predictable, my brother. Since before he'd met Bella, he'd had a Volvo. Personally, I couldn't see why. He'd had an Aston Martin Vanquish, yet he still wanted the Volvo. I know we tried to fit in, but seriously a Volvo? He could have anything.

"Because, I like them. They're normal and well Bella likes them to be honest." Edward answered my thoughts as he turned the keys in the ignition.

"We need to turn right, you're headed for Mayberry Street,"

Edward liked speed. I mean we all liked to drive fast, push our cars to the limit and I was one of the worst for that but Jacob and Edward were worse still. It's amazing that we've never been caught speeding. It wouldn't have taken long for Edward to get to Mayberry Street without speeding, despite it being on the opposite side of town but there's not really all that much of Forks to get across, so we were there well within five minutes. To be honest we could have run in not much more time, but we were already taking a large risk today, we didn't want to increase it with the possibility of revealing ourselves. Edward pulled up in front of the address that I had found; we got out of the car.

"Now, Rose. No killing. I know you have a temper. But please, try and control it?"

I nodded, swallowing. I would try but I couldn't promise. We walked up the stone path to the red front door with the brass number on it. Edward reached out his hand and knocked. He was being so civilised about this, I had to admire his self-restraint. Something, I'm sure he'd perfected through the time he'd spent trying to avoid killing Bella.

"Get the fucking door!" We heard a woman's hoarse voice shout from inside. I looked at Edward, who was looking at me and eyebrow raised in question, and you knew he _had _to practise that in the mirror.

The door opened slowly revealing a blonde girl with pale skin and grey eyes, Kayla.

"Rosalie Hale? Edward Cullen? What are you doing here?" She said quietly

"Who is it?" The hoarse voice called.

"It's for me."

"Don't lie to me you whore," the voice shouted angrily back and the door was flung open to reveal an older woman in her mid forties. She had the same blonde hair as Kayla, but different eyes. This woman was clearly Kayla's mother.

"Err..." I said slightly taken aback by her attitude to Kayla, "Mrs Wilson we're here to see Kayla. We're err... friends from school,"

She snorted, never a flattering noise for anyone but a pig to make, "Yeah, right. Who'd be friends with her? And it's Miss Sarson. I never married her useless father."

"I'm sorry we've disturbed you and your family Miss Sars-" Edward said playing the diplomat using all of his charm. I however turned my attention to Kayla who was looking down at her feet.

"Well," Miss Sarson said looking at Edward and then at her daughter with a look of disgust, "I am going to the store to get some whiskey. Don't destroy my house." She said very harshly to Kayla.

As soon as her mother was out of earshot she shot us a glare that would kill any human.

"What do you too want?" She said her voice full of malice.

"I actually came to talk to you about Bella," Edward said softly and was interrupted by a loud cry coming from inside the house.

Kayla turned down the hall and called back to us, "Come on then."

We walked into the house and I was hit with that horrible smell of damp ad stale tobacco that someone had obviously tried and failed to cover up with air freshener. We followed Kayla into what was apparently her bedroom, it was decorated a soft yellow and had not a lot in it. There was a desk, a chest of drawers, a bed and a crib. Inside the crib was a beautiful baby boy, who had the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen.

Kayla bent over the crib and reached in and lifted the baby out, "Sssh, Jack. Mommy has you." She slowly rocked him in her arms.

**Edward's POV**

Kayla had a baby? Never in a million years could I have imagined that. Wasn't the very reason she hated Bella, was because she was pregnant?

"You may as well sit down," she said looking pointedly at her bed as she rocked the baby in her arms, "he's called Jack Isaac Wilson and he's eight months old."

"Who's his father?" Rosalie asked looking at Jack

"It doesn't matter. He lives no-where near here and doesn't want to know."

"Can- Can I hold him?" Rosalie asked quietly, babies changed everything for Rosalie. I knew how desperately Rosalie wanted her own baby and was instantly drawn to them.

Kayla looked at Rosalie for a long moment before walking over to us, she swallowed before passing Jack to Rosalie.

"I've never let anyone hold him, besides Amy. No-one else even knows about him, well my parents but its not like my mother cares. All of Jacks things are bought my Dad,"

"He is such a beautiful boy, he's eyes are gorgeous." Rosalie said looking at him.

"It must be so hard for you," I said looking at Kayla who was watching Rosalie and her son, "having such an amazing child and not telling anyone."

She nodded, and I could see her fighting back tears.

"Then why not tell people?" I asked. It was strange. Rosalie and I had come here with intent to teach Kayla a lesson, in which a substantial amount of dislike and violence was involved, and now I was empathising with this child. She was no older than my daughter, and yet she had her own child with a considerable lack of a support system. If Renesmee was pregnant, which thankfully she was not, we'd support her. We would be ecstatic at our first grandchild; Bella, Esme, Rosalie and Alice would enjoy taking Renesmee out shopping practically every week for baby and maternity clothes and throwing a baby shower; and here Kayla was with only a handful of people knowing she had a son and even less caring.

"You saw my mother. How can I tell people I have a child if they react like that?"

I stood up and walked over to her, "Kayla, Nobody will think that. Not once you explain. In fact I think you'll be surprised at how much respect people have for you. Raising Jack on your own, that's commendable. Believe me; I know how hard it is to raise a child: I have a daughter, I remember. They'll know you made a mistake but you have a beautiful child that you have never given up on, despite you not living in the most ideal situations."

Rosalie looked up; Jack was now playing with her right index finger. "The thing is, Kayla. If you hadn't have started from the off with insulting Bella and Edward about Bella's pregnancy and got to know them. I have no doubt that you and Bella would be friends and she would be so supportive of you and would offer to look after Jack for you when you needed a break."

"She still will" I said looking at Kayla, who was now unable to hold back the tears, which Rosalie had noticed. She was now off of the bed and passing me Jack.

She embraced Kayla and comforted her. This girl, no older than my daughter, was broken. She had been forced by her incompetent and unloving mother to grow up too fast and take on too much responsibility with absolutely no help.

_Edward! _I heard Rosalie's unspoken voice,_ we need to take her back with us. Give her a break. Show her that there are people who care and want to help and give her a reprieve from Miss Sarson._

I could only agree.

* * *

**Well, as I said I went on holiday to Somerset and it rained the ENTIRE time. A typical British holiday.  
Although it could be worse, my friend came with me but on the last day she was ment to go on holiday with her boyfriend and his family.  
Luckily they were going to Cornwall, so we arranged to meet at Stonehenge and exchange her. We were supposed to meet at 12 and they didn't arrive till 2 (due to traffic) and then I got a text from her saying they didn't leave stonehenge till bout 7pm as they broke down. **

**Enough with that, I want to thankyou guys as although I didn't have an internet connection, I got your reviews (my dad set up my mobile phone to recieve emails I'm sorry I couldn't respond to them. But I'm not scheduled to go away again until October! So shouldn't happen for a while.**

**How about leaving me some nice reviews?**


	14. Check Up

**Check-Up**

**Bella's POV**

Emmett was just as bad as Edward. He refused to believe that I was capable of walking.

"Hello Miss Hale," the nurse said as we came into the hospital, "erm, did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I didn't. My brother here let me walk" I said giving Emmett a glare.

She smiled and turned back to the patient she was helping to walk as Carlisle came around the corner.

"Ah, Bella and err... Emmett, you can put Bella down" Carlisle said, "follow me."

I laid down on the bed, while Carlisle set up the monitor, "Bella lift up you shirt,"

"OH MY GOD!" Emmett said loudly, "I do not need to see that,"

I smacked his arm, "he meant to see my stomach, you idiot"

"This will feel a bit cold," Carlisle said ignoring us and squeezing the gel onto my stomach.

He was right; it was colder than I remembered.

"And there is baby Elizabeth," Carlisle said as he turned the monitor to show me.

The picture was so clear and beautiful. I could see her head and her tiny little fingers.

I grabbed Emmett's hand, "She's so beautiful."

"Who is?" Emmett asked staring at the monitor, "All I can see is a grey blob,"

I smacked his arm for that as Carlisle showed Emmett the outline of the baby.

"Okay, Bella." Carlisle said to me, "She is perfectly healthy and so are you. You guys can go home now, but I'll print off a picture as I'm sure you want one."

***

Emmett still refused to let me walked; he carried me from his jeep up the stairs into the living room with me protesting all the way. When he carried me to the living room I saw Edward and made Emmett put me down so I could limp my way over to him.

"How is everything?" Edward asked me as I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head in my favourite spot between his shoulder and neck.

"Here" I said as I showed him the picture Carlisle had printed for me, "there she is and Carlisle said she's really healthy."

"Bella," Edward said kissing my forehead, "She's beautiful."

"She's amazing Bella." Rosalie said as Edward handed her the picture.

"I don't get it." Emmett said putting his arms around Rosalie's waist, "all I could see at the hospital is a grey blob."

Rosalie smacked his arm.

"And that is why I hit you at the hospital like Rose just did," I smiled taking the picture back from Rosalie.

"Can I see your baby?" A girl's oh-so familiar voice asked from behind Rosalie. It was Kayla. She stood up, and I saw that she was holding a small child, no older than six months in her arms. He was perfectly aware, sitting in her arms and playing with her hair.

I swallowed.

"This is Jack, by the way." Kayla explained as she passed him to Rosalie. Jack didn't seem to mind which blonde's hair he played with as long as he could play with it.

"Here," I said smiling uncomfortably as I handed Kayla the picture. I was confused. Had not two days ago this girl told me she didn't like me? Why was she in our living room? Why was no-one surprised she had a baby?

"I'll explain later," Edward whispered so quietly only me and the two other vampires could hear.

"She's beautiful." Kayla said smiling as she handed back the picture

"Thank-"

"Mom?" Renesmee called coming in through the front door, "how did your check-" she stopped abruptly at the sight of Kayla.

"Oh hello," Jacob waved to Kayla from behind Renesmee.

"Well...we're going to go and find Alice and Jasper" Renesmee said looking pointedly at her father who shook his head minutely.

I sat down on the couch, my leg killing me.

"Emmett and I have to go and... go" Rosalie said smiling suggestively at her husband- eww!

She gave Jack back to Kayla before they ran from the house; I didn't want to think about where they were going.

"I want to apologise to you," Kayla said sitting beside me on the sofa with Jack in her lap, "I'm really sorry that I lashed out to you and called you horrible things and pushed you. I.. I..."

I could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"It's fine. I understand." I said smiling at her, I put an arm around her shoulders and Kayla put Jack on the floor to allow him to crawl around. He went straight for Edwards's feet and started to giggle.

"Your son is so beautiful and intelligent crawling at what? 5 months?" I asked watching as Edward was chased by a crawling Jack.

"He's six months and yeah he is" Kayla smiled as she watched her son, "I have a question to ask you. Can I?"

"Sure, shoot." I smiled watching Jack as he giggled.

"Your other daughter. How old is she?"

* * *

**So today I had one of the most traumatic events in my life. I had my first driving lesson. Now to all you experienced drivers that may not seem very traumatising, but believe me it was. I got my provisional liscence and thought GREAT! Now I can learn to drive, so I booked myself some lessons. We went off to Thorpe Bay and had the lesson. Now, I'm not expecting many of you to know anything about Thorpe Bay but it's where all the rich people live- they have a yacht club!! Anyways I was really nervous as I have never driven before and there were an UNBELIEVABLE number of Porsches in the area. But I survived! I now have new found respect for drivers, especially 17 year old learners. I would hate to learn to drive in London! I don't even like being a pedestrian in London but learning to drive? No thankyou.**

**So, enough of my life story. Enjoy the chapter and leave me some nice reviews =D**


	15. Accident

**Okay, so I owe you a massive apology. Sorry it took so long to update. Explanation at the bottom.**

* * *

"Excuse me?" I asked, the shock very obvious in my voice.

How did Kayla know? We had been so careful; Edward would have forewarn us, or Alice.

"I'm sorry," Kayla apologised retreating into herself slightly.

"No," I assured, "it's fine it's just that..."

"She died." A voice answered from the doorway- it was Renesmee.

WHAT?! Renesmee was telling Kayla that she was dead. I would never say that about her, I could never tell anyone that my little girl was dead.

"Oh, Bella, Edward," Kayla said with her hand across her mouth, "I am so sorry, I had no idea."

"Neither did I" I said so quietly that Kayla wouldn't hear.

"She was only four years old," Renesmee said sitting on the piano stool, "it was my fault. I was out with her; I had taken her to the park and we were coming home and she let go of my hand-" I had no idea Renesmee was such a good actress, she was tearing up as she told this story and Jacob had come to sit beside her and was rubbing her back gently, "she ran into the road and... and..."

I felt my own tears start to appear as I began to pray that this never would happen to my daughters, I know Renesmee was fast enough to dart out of the way, but this new baby I had no idea.

"...and, she was hit by a green car. The driver never even stopped," Renesmee finished and turned into Jacob's chest.

Edward came back into the room, now carrying Jack who was exhausted from chasing him around the entire house.

"Edward. I am so sorry to hear about your daughter I truly am. What was her name?"

"She was called Carlie," Edward said as he handed Jack back to Kayla, "and we miss her dearly."

I stood up slowly, and reached for Edward to support me as I stood.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked as he helped me to stand. Edward seriously worried too much.

"I'm feeling the effects of your unborn daughter," I said as Renesmee walked over to me to help me up the stairs knowing what I was getting at. At the blank expression on Edward's face, I clarified, "I need to pee."

I figured it was safe to talk upstairs, put of earshot of Kayla, "baby, I hope nothing like that ever happens to you."

"Mom, I could lift a tractor so there's no harm of a car. I'm fine. I just didn't want Kayla to find out about us, so I made up a story. I think Aunty Rose is a bad influence, because I watch way too many teen dramas."

I laughed, "she does like _90210_"

"I just think that's because there was a character that looked weirdly like Uncle Emmett."

I pulled her into a hug. We hadn't had a true mother/daughter moment in a while. I smiled and kissed her hair as Edward came up the stairs.

"Hey Daddy," Renesmee said gesturing for Edward to get into the hug, it was a nice family moment, one that you really wish you had a camera for.

"Jacob is driving Kayla home," Edward said to Renesmee as she had touched his cheek, "and I think that would be lovely,"

"What?" I asked feeling slightly left out by my husband and daughter. Renesmee touched my face and showed me a luscious green park, with big leafy trees and children playing football. We were sitting on a knitted blanket watching people go about their lives. On the blanket was countless different foods and some blackcurrant squash. Renesmee wanted to have a picnic with just me and Edward.

"I would love too," I said stifling a yawn, "next Saturday. But right now I still need to pee and a nice long nap,"

* * *

**Since I created my fanfiction account, I have kept _every _email that fanfiction has sent me. All the reviews, updates, PM's, story alerts, etc. Last week I did something VERY stupid. I accidentally deleted them. There were over 300 emails in that folder. I am still annoyed! My dad and me tried everything we could to get them back. I dont even remeber deleting them and they weren't in the deleted items folder, we even did system restore! SO now I have about 5 emails in the new fanfiction folder, so please review and help me get abck to 300 =D.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I had a lot of trouble writing it. I promise the next chapter will be longer! **

**Till next time, peace out!!**

**[~Oh, and well done to England for winning THE ASHES!! Now if only Scotland could win something occasionaly I'd be a complete person :)]**


	16. Cramp

**Okay, so school has started again. And to mark this momentus event. A very special chapter.**

* * *

Cramp

"I am going to kill Emmett!" I screamed as I walked down the stairs, waddled was probably more accurate. I was now eight months pregnant and no longer at school.

"You know," Rosalie said calmly as she followed me, "I hear that said an awful lot about my husband and as his wife I feel that I should defend, protect and hide him."

I turned to look at her as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh I'm not going to," she said smiling and then turning her attention to her glossed nails, "I'm sure he deserves it."

"Where is he?" I asked as I stormed into the kitchen, and was hit by the wonderful smell of eggs being cooked by Edward.

"He left; he's gone hunting because he knew you were after him," Edward said and began to slide the eggs onto three separate plates for me, Jacob and Renesmee, "Incidentally, what's he done? I didn't manage to catch it before he left with Jasper,"

Rosalie sighed, "He shouldn't have taken Jasper, he'll be implicated and when Ali-" -there was a shrill scream from upstairs- "too late."

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Alice screamed appearing in the doorway holding in her hands shreds of what used to be my maternity clothes.

"What exactly did he do?" Edward asked staring at the shreds of clothing that were now falling through her fingers a look of complete horror on her face.

"HE'S SHREDDED THEM!"

"I can see that Ali, but why?" Edward asked coolly as he pushed my eggs across the table to me and Renesmee and Jacob sat opposite, no doubt smelling the eggs from their room upstairs.

"What am I? Psychic?" She said her voice worryingly shrill.

Jacob coughed, without looking at Alice.

"You should know, Edward" Alice continued staring at Jacob with an evil look, "You can read minds"

"He wasn't thinking about it," Edward protested as he sat down next to me, subconsciously stroking my stomach.

She sighed theatrically, and if she was human I would have thought she was on the verge of tears, being the slightly over-emotional pixie that she was.

"Alice," I said swallowing some egg, "It's not exactly a matter of life or death..."

I realised too late that that was the wrong thing to say, "Bella! This means that I need to get you a whole new maternity wardrobe! And you're in absolutely no condition..." she trailed off a huge smile on her face.

I swallowed, my eggs looking at her slightly worried, "now, Alice..."  
"Never mind Bella," She said the smile still large on her face, "Rose, Ness and Jake. Come on! We're leaving now,"  
"Where are we going Auntie Alice?" Renesmee said as she placed her and Jacob's plates in the sink.  
"Where else?" Alice said almost bouncing with excitement-I was beginning to get seriously worried- "L.A."  
I groaned inwardly, I would complain loud enough when she was out of earshot. I turned to Edward, who was now washing up the plates that used to have Renesmee's and Jacob breakfast on them, I was momentarily sidetracked by how quickly my daughter could eat.  
"Being with Jacob is giving her bad habits," I said frowning slightly, "She's wolfing down her food, no pun intended,"  
Edward shrugged slightly, only moving his shoulders a fraction of an inch, but enough for me to see.  
"What if she makes herself sick?!" I asked slightly horrified at his blasé reaction.

He put down the dish towel he was using drying the plate with and walked over to me, putting his cold arm around me, that simple action, held so much warmth, despite his body being as cold as ice.

"Bella, love," Edward said rubbing his hand up and down my arm in a comforting way, as I leaned my head on his marble chest, "She's eighteen, and has been eighteen physically and mentally for just over ten years. I think she's able to eat without our input. Save that for our new baby."

I looked up into his beautiful golden eyes, and placed my hand on my stomach, and as had been the pattern lately the baby kicked at the touch of either parent. Looking at Edward and feeling a connection with our unborn child I was suddenly overcome with a rush of love. A love for my family, we had created a family so beautiful, so wonderful it was almost biblical.

"Kiss me."

"That I'll do gladly," Edward said lowering his lips to mine. His lips met mine with a soft gentleness and moved so slowly and so romantically I was lost in his touch. Edward's hands moved to cup my chin as he moved us, our speed increasing. I became aware that I was now standing up and had moulded myself to Edward, or at least moulded as far as our little unborn baby would allow us to be. I broke away from Edward suddenly clutching my stomach.

"AH!" I cried, bending over.

"Bella? Bella? What's wrong?" Edward said bending down next to me, his hand on my back.

I straightened up, my breathing slightly heavier, "I'm... I'm fine, just a sharp pain in my stomach."

Edward suddenly straightened, his face going straight. The only other time I remember seeing him with a similar expression was when I told him I thought I was pregnant with Renesmee. I was preparing to try all different approaches to breaking him out of a trance, but I need not have worried. Edward left the kitchen and was back within a matter of seconds, and was lifting me up and carrying me through the house bridal style.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked slightly confused.

"Taking you to the hospital," He said as he opened the passenger door of the Volvo, quite an accomplishment as he was still carrying me in his arms.

He placed me in the seat and fastened my seatbelt, before shutting the door and walking around to the driver's seat, making me feel an awful lot like a child.  
"Why?" I asked still confused, "The stomach pain? It was just cramp! I probably ate too much too quickly."

He was now speeding down the drive, not taking his eyes off the road, "That maybe so," Edward said before turning onto the main road, "But I am not taking any chances, nothing like last time will happen with this baby, and Carlisle's at the hospital."

I rolled my eyes. What was so bad about my last pregnancy? To be truthful, I didn't remember too much about it, over the years the memory has faded, all I can remember is holding my beautiful baby girl, before the fire taking over and then waking up as a vampire. Whatever had happened through my first pregnancy, it had had a lasting impact on Edward, making him even more over protective. If going to the hospital and being told I was fine put his mind at rest, I may as well go through with it, for my sanity as well as his. Maybe when Carlisle tells him I'm fine he'll believe me when I tell him the same thing. When we got to the hospital, Edward acted so over dramatic, insisting I sat in a wheelchair, while the nurses paged Carlisle.

"Edward, seriously," I said taking hold of his arm, "this is silly. I'm fine I promise. I bet it's just you know nausea or something." I stood up to make him face me, to reassure his worried look. That's when the feeling changed. It was a strange popping sensation, followed by a gush of water.

"Bella, sit down," Edward said as a nurse rushed over to me, "you're going into labour."


	17. Complications

**Hey Guys! Sorry I've been AWOL recently. School started again and it's crazy...  
I've been ill, so you get a wonderful update  
Read and Review!**

**[Couple of announcemts at the bottom :-)]**

* * *

Complications

"No. No. No." I said shaking my head, refusing to sit down as the nurses were telling me, "Edward. No I can't... she can't... EDWARD!"

"Yes, love, it's time." He said calmly holding my shoulder.

"It's too early! I'm only eight months, we have four weeks. It's too soon... she's not ready... we're not ready... it's too early!"

"Love, it's fine, she's eight months, babies have been born at six months before," Edward said

"Bella, let's get you a room shall we?" Carlisle said appearing out of nowhere

"Carlisle... it's too early... what's wrong? What's going to happen? We don't have anything... why didn't Alice..." I said really quickly my breathing becoming more erratic.

"Bella calm down," Carlisle said as he pushed me down the corridors and into a delivery room

"I'm scared," I said quietly, although I knew he'd hear. This was something I hadn't shared before. We had no assurances, no experience. What were we expecting? Vampire? Human? Half-vampire? We hadn't done any tests, what if the Volturi found out?

"Bella, breathe," Edward said as he helped me into the bed.

"Okay I need to know, Bella. How many contractions have you had and are they regular?" Carlisle asked

"I've had three. The first one was more painful than the rest." I explained

"She was standing up for the first, sitting for the other two." Edward said to Carlisle

Carlisle nodded, "That's typical, walking and standing can make contractions more painful. I'm going to call Esme and ask her to come here, we'll say she's trained to be your midwife."

"Edward? Call Ness. I want her here in the hospital, bring them back from L.A."

Edward and Carlisle left me to make the necessary phone calls.

In the time it took Esme to arrive, I had begun having more regular contractions. Edward and Carlisle stood talking about what to do, while Esme sat with me through the pain. I knew it pained Edward not to be sitting where Esme was, but he was trying to help more than just me in the long run.

"Bella, dear," Esme said as she rubbed my back and held my hand as another contraction hit, "you're doing great, soon you'll be ready to start pushing,"

No sooner had she finished speaking, did Renesmee run into the room.

"Mom? Oh my God! Are you okay, you haven't given birth yet? Whats happened?" She said all rather quickly.

"Ness, calm down, your sister hasn't been born yet. She's just in labour." Edward explained as Jacob and Alice appeared at the door.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't see this coming, we would never have..." Alice apologised.

"Okay, I'm going to ask everyone but Esme and Edward to leave, it's almost time" Carlisle said as he hustled the family towards the waiting room.

**Edward's POV**

I hated this. Truth be told, it was not as bad as the first time, but Bella was in pain. That was something I had always tried to prevent, and technically I have caused this pain. It is my fault she is in this position and I feel worse because selfishly I am glad. I'm glad that together, Bella and I can share our love with another child, a beautiful girl. I held her as she was instructed by Carlisle. Our daughter Elizabeth Evangeline Cullen was born at 11.42 am. She was a healthy 6lbs 10oz. She was born with a full head of hair, dark brown like my Bella, her skin pale ivory like both myself and Bella. She was taken by Esme and cleaned up.

"Esme!" Carlisle called

"WHAT?" Bella screamed, despite her exhaustion.

"Bella, you were carrying twins!" Carlisle said calmly, "I'm going to need you to push again,"

Twins? Bella was pregnant with twins? We were going to have three children? How had Carlisle not known? Why did the baby not show up on the ultrasound? What would we call her?

I could feel Bella tensing, pushing with all her strength, but nothing was happening. Carlisle delivered our second baby with forceps. He was a boy! A son! We had a beautiful baby boy!

"A boy," Bella breathed before she slumped into my arms, completely exhausted

_There's no breathing! _I heard Carlisle's panicked thoughts

"No! Carlisle! Save him," I said pleading as I heard Bella gasp. It was so obvious; the heartbeat was so faint, slowing.

**Emmett's POV**

Alice had called. Bella was in labour. So Jasper and I had ran to the hospital and found our family in the waiting room. Renesmee was tense. Really tense. She was lying against Jacob as he massaged her shoulders. Jasper said she was nervous for Bella, which made sense, who of us wasn't?

Rosalie and I had left the waiting room and were wandering around the maternity ward. I knew it must be hard for Rosalie, sitting in this hospital, surrounded by so many babies, when she couldn't even have one. It broke my heart not being able to give my angel what she wanted; I lived to make her happy. We rounded the corner and were met with Edward, sitting on the floor his head in his hands. Immediately I knew something was wrong. What had happened? Why hadn't we been told? Was Bella alright? I crouched down beside him and put my arm on his back.

"Edward?" I asked, as Rosalie crouched the other side of him.

"Edward?" she asked in her beautiful voice, "what's wrong? Is it Bella?"

He looked up at us, his expression was undoubtedly broken; it was a look I hadn't since Bella almost died carrying Renesmee.

"...Not... Bella..." his voice said hoarse and at barely a whisper.

"Elizabeth?" I asked fearing the worst for him and Bella.

He shook his head again, "...the other one," he said so quietly that we barely heard him

"Wha...oh" Rosalie said understanding what Edward had meant, "twins,"

He nodded sadly, and his voice cracked, "he's dead."

* * *

**1. This story is nearing an end... as you may have guessed...  
2. I have two story ideas in the works, on is all human and the second is going to be a series of one-shots based on songs of the week.  
3. Please visit www [dot] fanbbs [dot] net --- It was created by Yoshino In The Moonlight and its a website where you can discuss fanfictions, Twilight and other - it's really cool!  
4. If you have read it, I'm giving a heads up that I'm going to delete my Jasper/Alice story, Forseen Love, as I'm really not happy with it and dont think I can write anymore  
**

**Please let me know what you thought about this chapter... it was actually unexpected I never intended to throw in that little twist**

**~~Hawkesey**


	18. Pain

**Sorry it took so long to update, as you can imagine the story is quite hard to write just now so bare with me.**

**OOOH and check out the pictures of the babies on my profile.**

**As always review :-) They make my day!**

* * *

Pain

**Edward's POV**

My son was dead. Completely lifeless. He wasn't even undead, just dead. I was crouched on the floor, head in my hands as I felt some-one's arms around me- Rosalie.

"Edward," she said soothingly although it barely registered, "I am so..." She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Man, I am so sorry," Emmett said, and what registered with me was not his words but his voice. He had lost his care-free "no-one can touch me" air and was genuinely heartbroken. It was that which caused me to break down completely. I froze, not being able to move, blink or even breathe- I just stared at the dirty mark on the linoleum floor.

I heard Rosalie voice, but not the words all I could hear from it was a soft hum, I just continued to stare at the floor.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

The poor boy. He hadn't even experienced the simple act of being before his life was taken from him. Poor Edward and Bella. I know what it is to lose a child and it's a burden I wish upon no-one. No parent should ever have to bury their child. I sat next to Bella, whom Carlisle had sedated and was watching baby Elizabeth Evangeline Cullen as she slept in the crib. Carlisle had taken baby Masen Alexander Cullen to the hospital chapel, where he would stay until Bella and Edward were ready to say goodbye. I felt so sorry for the doctors that had to deal with these situations on a regular basis, it was sadder to learn that they have chilled beds for children as the parents are unable to let go. As I sat and watched Elizabeth, I made a silent vow to myself that I would not let Bella fail the way I had when I lost my baby. I would save her.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Devastation. That was all that was running through my head. Devastation and heartache. My son, had lost his son. His first son, his only son and I couldn't mourn. I had to be strong, be the father, the doctor who was emotionally detached and do my job properly and it tore me to shreds. I have felt Jane's power and this was a thousand times worse. I felt the pain of the Denali's when they're mother was killed but this was much worse. Never had I experienced the loss of a child. I knew Esme had and how I pray to God that I could take away the pain that must eat at her every day, but I couldn't and now I couldn't even do it for Edward and Bella. Feeling failure like that undermines everything you have ever known. All the experience of being a doctor and father, gone in an instant. All I could conceive of at this moment was finding Edward- I had to help him.

He was not far- crouched on the floor with his head in his hands as Rosalie and Emmett shook him. He was in shock, understandably. I looked at my son, my broken child on the floor and did all I could. I took charge. Ordering Rosalie to tell the family, while Emmett and I took Edward and helped him. What we could do to comfort him, to make the pain less I had no idea.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

When it was Auntie Rosalie who came into the waiting room, I knew it was bad. If it was good it would have been Dad or Grandpa or Grandma but not Auntie Rose. What's more is she looked so sad. It was a pain I had never seen on her before, a pain I don't think I'd ever seen before. She walked into the waiting and turned fully to close the door before facing us again and taking a deep breath. I turned into Jacob, knowing it was bad.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I could feel the pain, the heartbreak, the sadness all in the instant that Rosalie opened the door and I knew it was bad. Beyond my control, there was nothing I could do to anesthetise this pain, that could only be a million times intensified for Edward and Bella. I knew what Rosalie had come to tell us and all I could do was stare at her. I couldn't comfort her, or Alice or any of my family. I felt useless, what good was my gift if it couldn't help now. I didn't need to feel my family's pain to understand, I felt it for myself. A tiny little baby, my nephew was dead.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

How could this happen? How did I not see it coming? I foresaw no complications, but then I foresaw now son. In all my premonitions that I had seen of the future after Bella's pregnancy, all I saw was a daughter. A little child that grew at an agonisingly slow rate. But a son? There was no mention, no hint of another child. Why had I not known? Was it because I only expected one baby? I tried to look to the future for any comfort I would be able to offer Edward, but now I saw nothing, just a thick haze like fog rolling in off the coast. What did this mean? How was the future undecided now?

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I hugged Renesmee as she cried. I had never seen her cry this way and I didn't blame her. I wanted to cry as well, but I would not. I would be strong; I would support Renesmee and Bella in their time of grief and mourning. Bella deserved more than this pain that had come to her, she had enough tragedy in her life, with James, Laurent, Victoria and the Voltouri. She deserved better, the universe owed her more.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I sat in Carlisle's office with Edward and Carlisle as we tried to snap Edward out of it. Carlisle tried verbal stimulants to get Edward to react, I however tried a different approach. I walked across the office to the sofa in which, Carlisle and I had placed Edward, and stood directly infront of him. I looked down at Edward who was just a vacant and emotionless as in the hallway, and I hit him. I punched his face, straight in the jaw.

"EDWARD! SNAP OUT OF IT. MOURN LATER; YOU HAVE A WIFE AND DAUGHTERS THAT NEED YOU. YOU ARE NOT GOING THROUGH THE SAME SHIT YOU DID WHEN RENESMEE WAS BORN. YOU HEAR ME? NOW GET UP AND GO TO YOUR FAMILY."

Minutes passed before his head slowly moved and he looked up at me and, delayed as it may be, moved his hand to his jaw.


	19. Heartbroken

**I know! I updated pretty fast right? No, it's not your birthday but I thought I should update with an explanation.**

**I know that my updates have not exactly been regular, but I have a feeling they are about to get less regular. I have jaundice at the moment and I went to the doctor on Monday, the hospital on Tuesday and the doctor again today. They don't know what I have. I could be having liver problems but they're not sure... I have to have more tests done. I need to have another blood test (which, I got dizzy, almost feinted and threw up after the first one- they made me lie on a guerney for half an hour to recover) and I also have to have an ultrasound to check for gallstones. This is ontop of school and all the work I have to do for that.**

**So updates may be few and far between, so I apologise.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

* * *

Heartbroken

**Edward's POV**

I sat there, holding her hand and watching her sleep, just as I used to- she looked so peaceful. I thought through all the possible scenarios as I stroked the back of her hand. I considered her heartbroken, crying, leaning on me for support as I held her while we mourned our son together. I envisioned her crying and demanding to see Masen. I watched her carefully and I knew she was close to waking up- her eyelids were fluttering. I was not looking forward to telling her this. I prayed that she would stay sleeping, but as ever God ignored me and Bella slowly opened her eyes.

**Renesmee's POV**

She looked so peaceful, lying there, asleep, completely oblivious to the world around her. The nurses had dressed her in a little pink suit with a hat, and covered by a pink blanket. She was sucking the thumb on her right hand and grasping the blanket with her left hand. Her fingers were so tiny, I could barely believe it. I had never seen a newborn baby before, they look nothing like they do on television; they are so much smaller. I thought I would feel sick or slightly angry when I came to see her, hold her responsible for Masen's death, but I didn't. I stood here wrapped in Jacob's arms watching the newborn babies, and all I felt was love. She was so tiny, so helpless, so needy I couldn't help but love my little sister and I was glad that she had lived. I felt grief, of course, for the loss of my brother, but there was a living, breathing tiny new person that needed my love more desperately- I knew that God would watch over Masen and he would feel loved as he was loved by so many of us.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up groggy from the sedative that Carlisle had given me and I couldn't remember much other than I had had twins. Other than that all I could remember was the pain- I was still sore. When I opened my eyes and looked at Edward who was sitting at my bedside stroking the back of my hand. I looked at him and he looked tired.

"Why so sad?" I asked smiling gently at him, reaching for his face.

"Bella," He said standing up and kissing my forehead, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," I said watching him as he sat back down, "why?"

"What do you remember? Before Carlisle sedated you, I mean?" he asked seriously.

Something was wrong. There was no other reason for asking that question. What had happened?

"Edward? What's wrong? What happened?" I asked, now worried.

"Please, love, just answer the question." He said tiredly.

I told him all I knew.

"We had a boy and a girl. Elizabeth was three minutes older than Masen and..." He paused taking a deep breath. And I knew. I knew what he was about to tell me, Masen hadn't survived.

"...Masen was born not breathing and we were unable to revive him. He weighed 5lb 11oz, three pounds lighter than his sister,"

I put my hand across my mouth; I hadn't heard anything Edward had just said. I felt the tear coming as I began to cry and grieve.

**Rosalie POV**

Losing a child has to be worse than never having one. I no longer envied Bella. I had envied her for nineteen years and finally it passed. I still wanted a child, yes but I would never wish for the death of a child. There was no way she could take this well, there was no possible way...

He had told her, she knew. I could hear her distraught, broken cry. She was drawing for air with a hoarse breath.

**Edward's POV**

She gasped, clutching at her chest enduring a physical pain as well as an emotional pain. I stood up to wrap her in my arms and offer comfort to her.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed at me through her tears, "LEAVE ME ALONE, EDWARD. GET OUT"

I stood taken aback.

"GET OUT!!!" She screamed at me, still clutching her chest.

"Bella, plea-" I said

"GO AWAY!" she continued to cry and threw a pillow at me, "GET OUT"

Carlisle appeared in the doorway with only thoughts of sedating Bella going through his minds.

"Mr Cullen," A nurse said grabbing my arms, "you need to leave."

"But my wife-"

"Doesn't want you here at the moment" she said as Bella let out another heartbroken cry.

* * *

**Oh and to any fellow UK people enjoy the fireworks tomorrow! (Or burning the Guy, does anyone still do that?) We spent over £100 on fireworks yesterday- it's going to be AWESOME. But, seriously enjoy fireworks safely, I know someone who was nearly killed in an explosion and trust me, it isn't good... that person is still having surgery and it's at least 5 years later.**

**Also (to my British readers) does anybody remember learning this in Primary school:**

_**Remember, Remember the fifth of November,  
Gunpowder, Treason and Plot.  
I see no reason, why Gunpowder treason  
Should ever be forgot**_

**I had to search the last two lines yesterday because, for the life of me I couldn't remember them**


	20. Decision

**SO I'm back!!! WOOT WOOT  
I went to hospital and they kept me for a week. I have Acute Liver Failure (due to... they think glandular fever... but they're not sure- they being the doctors) so that's whats up with my health and my reason for only a shortie of of a chapter.  
**

**SECONDLY AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: How amazing was NEW MOON? I think it was so much better than Twilight... loved Emmett... I actually cannot wait for Eclipse now.... OMG New Moon was just so good and the thing is afterwards I wanted to have a DMC with someone about it and my mum was the only one at home and she didn't really care.... grrr**

**[By the way, DMC stands for Deep Meaningful Conversation, my friend Ruby started it like years ago and we, her friends are trying to spread it around the globe, so use it (-: ]**

**Oh yeah, as ever please review :-)**

* * *

**Decision**

**Edward's POV**

She was so small, so tiny and so warm. I held her in my arms as she slept, small shallow breaths and a slight nose twitch now and then. Elizabeth was wrapped in a pink blanket and her eyes were closed as with all newborns. It was so amazing. This tiny little person that my wife and I had made together, the life we had created... I handed Elizabeth to her sister, who hadn't left her side in hours. It was strange at how quickly Renesmee had bonded with Elizabeth, the complete opposite to Bella. Bella was slipping into depression, Carlisle was worried about her. Not the same type of worry he'd had during her pregnancies- those he knew (or had hope) could be fixed with venom. Carlisle was worrying because Bella's trauma was not physical and if her mind shut down he could do nothing. Slowly Esme and Carlisle had tried to convince Bella to hold Elizabeth, to talk to me or to let Renesmee come in and see her, but she refused. She lay on her side, clinging to the blanket, staring at the green hospital wall. Although she wouldn't let me see her, I could see how she was in Esme and Carlisle's mind and it pulled on my heart. Bella was in pain and there was nothing I could do.

"Daddy?" I heard Renesmee say quietly from behind me.

I turned to look at her, she was standing in the doorway, and of course she was with Jacob. He had his arms around her, protectively, comfortingly.

_Jacob will take Elizabeth. I want to talk to you about Mum._

I handed over my baby girl to Jacob and stepped outside with Renesmee. She touched my face and showed me Bella, who was lying on her side, tears in her eyes staring at the wall, not even blinking. Then she showed me what she wanted. We were sitting by the piano, her and I playing as Bella sat cradling Elizabeth, while Jacob sat beside her.

"I can't..." I breathed as Renesmee pulled her hand away, "she doesn't want me."

**Bella's POV**

I felt hollow. After all we had been through, it had been for nothing. I had given birth to a dead baby. I had failed. It had been a miracle that Renesmee had been born, for her I had traded my mortal life and I would do it again and again, but I would never have asked for me to carry on living while my child died. It broke me and I took it out on Edward and Elizabeth. I refused to hold her. I refused to see Edward. When Esme and Carlisle offered me a chance to hold Elizabeth, I would merely turn away from them. How could I hold her? How could I look at her? Every time I would feel the failure, the incompetence that had allowed Masen to die. And Edward? How could I look at him without guilt? How could a murder face their victim's family? Edward would not want me, sure he tried to comfort me, but I knew he resented me. It was true of Renesmee as well... I had killed her brother. All the dreams I'd had for my daughter shattered. Attending her wedding, seeing her finally marry Jacob. Renesmee having children? Raising ¼ human, ¼ vampire, ½ werewolf children. I would never see these things. I knew what I had to do, for the good of my family I had to leave.


	21. Family

**For those lovely reviews, you guys get a quick update :-)  
Also it was a bit of a mean cliffhanger.**

Review please :-D

* * *

Family

**Alice's POV**

There was no way. She could not believe that. I love Bella, but sometimes that girl is an idiot. Did she not know what Edward would do if she left? Was the human experience of Volterra not enough? I scanned through the images that had flashed before my eyes- she would slip away during the night when we were all with Elizabeth. I envisioned myself talking to her, persuading her to stay but the outcome did not change. I had to try something she would not expect.

**Bella's POV**

I began thinking about where I could go. Somewhere they wouldn't come, somewere I couldn't hurt them. Volterra. I would be somewhere they would not think to come, yet I could protect them from the Voltouri by the simple act of joining them. Aro would not mind, he'd love to add me to his collection. In Italy I wouldn't change my diet, I would still be vegetarian and I would still protect my family- it was the perfect solution.

There was a knock on the door and the knocker didn't pause long enough to be invited in, instead they opened the door and came in. It was Jasper and Emmett. They walked over to me and sat beside me; Jasper on the bedside chair and Emmett at the bottom of my bed.

"Bella," Jasper said quietly, "you're wrong."

I stared at him, how did he know what I was planning, leaving was not an emotion.

"You can't leave Bella," Emmett said, he had put joking aside and was deeply serious, "It would kill him."

"You see," Jasper continued, "Edward has always been different to us, and I'm sure you were told this when you were human, but let me refresh your memory. Edward was, in many ways, like Carlisle. He lived simply because he existed. It became harder and harder for him, firstly as Carlisle found Esme and Rosalie found Emmett. Then Alice and I arrived and we were all together. Edward never felt as though he fitted- he stayed because he was family, but there was nothing that anchored him... he would just go through the motions. He never felt the bond that we feel to our wives and they to us. He understood, yes, but never felt emotion that strong. Do you have any idea how hard it was to be around him? I feel emotion and he felt nothing... it wasn't natural. Then you arrived into his life, one rainy day in Forks High School. And yes, at first it was pain you caused him, but Bella, he felt something. Quickly he realised that his...erm...desire was deeper. He began to feel even more, he felt for you. He loved you. You awakened his emotions, not just for you but he began to feel actively happy and it was all down to you."

If I could cry, I would have had tears. I loved Edward and I remembered all too well what it felt like to be anesthetised against the world, not to feel anything.

"Bella," Emmett spoke up, "He loves you so much, I can see it when he looks at you. When he left at night just to watch you, to make sure you were safe, I knew that you would be in our family, I knew he would marry you. You're his life, Bella. Then you gave him more than he could ever imagine. You gave him a daughter-"

"-and he loved you even more for that, I didn't think it was possible but he did" Jasper cut in, "you gave him so much and he feels he's given you so little and it's breaking his heart to see you like this."

I swallowed and hugged my pillow, "Thankyou" I said quietly, "both of you."

"Please don't leave Bella," Emmett pleaded

I shook my head, "I won't. It wouldn't solve anything, thankyou for opening my eyes" I hugged Jasper and Emmett, "I'd like to see my husband now."

* * *

**Did you really think I was going to make Bella leave?**


	22. Repairs

**Again, I would really like to apologise. Since I got out of hospital, I've been trying to catch up with school work (I have exams in January) and it hasn't been helped with the fact I have to got to hospital twice a week- once for blood tests and once to see the doctors. The official verdict is: They have no idea. They're transferring me to a specialist hospital, who undoubtedly, will want to run more tests. **

**That's the reason why I didn't update this sooner, but I think that there will only be one more chapter and it will be an epilogue anyway. Thanks for taking this journey with me. I love you all.**

**Show me some love, and review... pwetty please?**

**Repairs**

**Bella's POV**

Warmth. That was what I felt. She was so warm; I could hear her heart fluttering in time with her heavy breathing as she slept. I watched her small chest rising and falling as I held her in my arms. She was beautiful, and so much smaller than Renesmee had been. It was obvious that Elizabeth was ageing slower than Renesmee had. I had been in hospital, being observed by Carlisle for the last two weeks. I was looking forward to going home today. Edward and I had talked for hours and he was helping me with my grief and pain and trying to prove to me how much he, and the rest of the family, needed me.

_I sat up as Edward left to get our daughters. I didn't feel that Elizabeth's presence was particularly essential, but Edward had insisted. I didn't have to wait long until Renesmee came running into the room, jumped on my bed and embraced me in a hug. It was a type of hug she hadn't given me since she was a very little girl, with the appearance of a five or six year old child. _

"_Mummy," she said quietly as she hugged me tightly, "I love you so much."_

_It was those simple words and her touching my cheek that made me realise that everything that Jasper, Emmett and Edward had said was true. My family needed me, Renesmee particularly. I had never really considered what impact my leaving would have on her. As I watched the many images of me and her I knew that it would break her heart if I left her. The final image that I saw was not a memory but a request. I saw myself sitting with Edward on our bed at home, I was cradling Elizabeth and stroking her cheek, encouraging her to feed. _

"_We're all worried about you Mummy," Renesmee said when the vision ended, "Elizabeth is a week old and you still haven't held her. She doesn't know who her mother is."_

"_Which is a shame," Edward's voice said, I hadn't realised he had come back but he was sitting in the chair with our daughter in his arms, "because her mother is one of the most amazing women I've ever met."_

It was through my family that I had been able to accept Elizabeth and start to come to terms with what had happened to Masen. Carlisle was surprised with my immergence from postnatal depression as he told Edward because my symptoms were too severe for "maternity blues" but they were reducing rather quickly. Carlisle insisted that I agree to go to counselling with Edward for a minimum of six months before he could even consider releasing me from hospital. I was thankful that Edward had pushed me to hold Elizabeth as she was so small and delicate and once I held her it was impossible not to love her, despite the fact that she did nothing but sleep. Occasionally Elizabeth would open her eyes, but she was nowhere near old enough to focus. Currently her eyes were the most beautiful shade of sky blue, but Edward thought her eyes would darken to either chocolate (as mine, and now Renesmee's were) or to an emerald colour (as his had been).

"Bells?" Edward voice said softly as he came into my room followed by Carlisle wha was pushing an empty wheelchair.

"Good news, Bella" Carlisle said smiling, "I'm releasing you today, but I _will _be keeping a very close eye on you to make sure you don't stumble backwards."

"We're going to stay at the main house for now," Edward said, "and Esme has decorated a new nursery for Elizabeth."

I smiled as I looked down at her, she was awake now and looking up at me, she was so beautiful... truly a miracle.

I kissed her forehead before saying, "Let's go home."


	23. Slowly Mending Part 1

**So, I know I haven't updated in forever... but my health is still not so good. My case has been transferred to a specialist hospital and they still don't know what's wrong. I had to have a liver biopsy last week it was transjugular so they went in through my neck, which was uncomfortable but it didn't hurt until they "clipped" my liver. Oh and I have an MRI next week, and I'm also off to Scotland for my Aunt's wedding next week. **

**I know it's getting a little annoying but sorry for the length of time between updates, but I am trying...**

**PLEASE READ THE AN'S AT THE BOTTOM**

**_Be kind and leave me a nice review? Or any review?_**

* * *

"No parent should ever have to bury their child, and it can do irreversible things to a parent if their child dies, but you are recovering extremely well" Lynda said as she sat up in her chair.

Lynda had been my therapist for eight months; I had started seeing her two weeks after we left the hospital with Elizabeth.

"How do you think you're doing, Bella?" she asked looking up from her clipboard.

I nodded slowly as I leaned closer to Edward. Edward had been a large part of my support system and the rest of the family had allowed Renesmee, Elizabeth, Edward and I to bond as a family. Jacob in particular had been supportive, spending time with his pack instead of Renesmee.

"It's hard, every day I still think of Masen, I know that I didn't meet him but I loved him, and it's still hard for me when I see Elizabeth because she looks so similar. I know that she's not to blame and that took me a while to truly accept but I think I'm improving. I love her so much but I also do feel such a lot of grief, and slowly I'm turning the grief into love and keeping the memory of Masen with me, by remembering him I feel like he was here and alive with us,"

Edward's arm tightened around me, pulling me closer, reminding me he was there.

"Bella, I am so impressed with the progress your making. Now I have to ask, your other daughter, do you feel that you've distanced yourself from her and that she's feeling neglected as a result of the attention that has been focused on Elizabeth?" Lynda asked, chewing lightly on the end of her pen.

"Actually, I don't think she is. I never felt any trouble with Renesmee after Masen's death. Only Elizabeth, I guess it's because I'd already bonded with her before and she was born a while before Elizabeth or Masen."

Lynda nodded before turning to Edward, "And Edward do you think Bella's been neglecting Renesmee? I have to ask because sometimes this can be an issue that can quite seriously affect a child's mental stability"

"No, Bella's right. She has been perfectly normal with Renesmee. Infact Renesmee has been encouraging her mother to bond with Elizabeth... as much as a child can"

"Well you both seem to agree on that, and before I let you go this week I have one more question for you Edward. Do you think Bella is improving?"

"Undoubtedly. She has been so much more involved with Elizabeth, holding her, cuddling her, showing any kind of affection. She's acting the same way she did when Renesmee was born," he said to Lynda before smiling at me.

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Lynda said as she placed her clipboard on the coffee table, "to be honest Bella, I don't think you'll be needing to come here much longer. I would like to see you at least once more, and if there are any problems you can just make an appointment."

"Thankyou Lynda, truly for all you've done for me, I really appreciate it" I said standing up

"It was my pleasure Bella, I'll see you next week" Lynda said as she opened her office door.

As was our routine after therapy, Edward and I stopped at the cemetery on the way home to lay fresh flowers for Masen. Today we bought him white lilies. Edward and I would sit in front of his grave and tell him about our week, what Renesmee had done, how Elizabeth was doing and what we were planning. Then Edward would walk to the car and wait for me, while I spoke to Masen about how I was coping. After the cemetery, Edward and I were going to take Elizabeth, Renesmee and Jacob to Phoenix to see Charlie and Renee. We had packed bags for them this morning and just told them to be ready when we got home for a surprise. They had no idea about our plans to go to Seattle airport and then onto Airzona. Unless Alice had told them, but Edward made her swear on pain of death that she wouldn't, and he would know if she did.

***

"I still can't believe you guys just bought us to Arizona... in the sun!" Renesmee said, she sounded like an excited child. We hadn't been anywhere with a lot of sun since... well since Volterra and that was a good year prior to Renesmee's birth.

"Well, Ness I'm guessing it's cos you guys kinda sick out in the sun. Especially since you tend to cover up," Jacob said as he leaned back in his seat in the car.

"Oh and you don't stick out in Forks? In the middle of Winter when you run around in nothing but a pair of shorts... You even did that at Tanya's in Alaska three Christmas' ago... I'm not surprised Mrs Tchotcberry thought you'd caught hyperthermia" Renesmee said to Jacob

"You know you like it that I don't wear a shirt..." Jacob started to say

"... Okay. I would just like to remind you Jake, that you are talking about my seventeen year old daughter and her mother doesn't particularly want to hear things like that"

"Neither does her father" Edward said staring determinedly at the road.

"Sorry guys... sometimes I forget-" Jacob never got to finish his apology because Edward pulled up outside the address that Renee had given us. After Phil died my mother and father had moved back in together... if you ask me there was something going on between them but I didn't dare mention that to them.

Renee was outside the house planting some flowers in the flowerbed in the front garden. She noticed as soon as we pulled up.

"Let me see her! Let me see her!" Renee said as we got out the car, "Where's Nessie?"

"I'm here Grandma," Renesmee said as she hugged Renee.

"Hi Mum" I said as I got out the car, Edward was leaning into the bsckseat and getting Elizabeth, who was fast asleep in her car seat out, "Do you want to meet your other granddaughter?"

She stared at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan. What kind of idiotic question is that? Of course I do!"

"Well, she's sleeping at the moment," Edward said carrying her, "but here she is"

* * *

**This is only 1/2 of the chapter because I went to London today and now it's almost tomorrow and I'm tried.**

**London was awesome! Me and my friends went to The British Museum, primarily to see the Ancient Egyptian stuff, but we saw loads of other cool stuff, Greek, Roman and the C****eltic British stuff was really good. The only bad thing? Not all the tubes were running on the underground, so we had to replan our route about 5 times... So it took us ages to get home. But now I am and just finished this 1/2 of the chapter and am watching Disney's Hercules... I love that film so much**

_

* * *

_

UPCOMING PROJECT:

_I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON A NEW STORY. IT'S A COLLABORATION WITH VOIDSOFTHEDARK. IT WILL BE HER FIRST STORY, BUT POSTED UNDER MY ACCOUNT. AT THE MOMENT WE'VE ONLY GOT 4 CHAPTERS, BUT HAVE ABOUT 24 PLANNED OUT. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY ADD ME TO AUTHOR ALERT SO YOU CAN BE NOTIFIED WHEN WE POST IT. AT THE MOMENT THE STORY IS CALLED "NOTHING BUT US" AND I WILL POST A SUMMARY WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER, POSSIBLY A SNIPPET (DEPENDING ON WHAT VOTD SAYS... I'M SURE SHE'LL AGREE THOUGH)_


	24. Slowly Mending Part 2

**Finally, a new chapter! Apologies at the bottom!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"She's gorgeous," Renee said as she cradled Elizabeth.

"You didn't see Nessie here, she wasn't much older," Charlie said smiling as he looked at his new grand-daughter.

"And is that my fault?" Renee asked pointedly looking at me and Edward.

I sank a little lower in my seat feeling slightly guilty, but in all fairness I hadn't seen Renesmee when she was as small as Elizabeth was now, I was preoccupied with my transition from mortal to immortal.

"Well Grandma, you get to see me now" Renesmee said smiling, "and I'm all grown up, well mostly. It's not like I'm old here like Mum and Dad, y'know married with two kids..."

"I'd watch what you're saying young lady," I said sitting up straight and turning to face my oldest daughter, "I am not _that _old. Particularly considering your father's age!"

"I don't think I'm overly comfortable hearing how much older my _only _daughter's husband is than her," Charlie said as he took Elizabeth from Renee

"Sorry Dad," I said reaching for Edward's hand and clasping it tightly, "if it makes you feel better, I love him" but he had stopped paying attention to me and was now making cooing noises at Elizabeth.

"so Jake, how's everything going? I heard Sam and Emily had a baby?"

Jacob, who had remained silent until this point sat up, "erm, yeah they had a baby boy about seven months ago, they called him Stephen, he's really sweet, has a fascination with his sorting toy... his favourite is the green triangle for some reason..."

We stayed with Renee and Charlie for a week, Renee spent a lot of time catching up with Renesmee and Jacob, she was so supportive of their relationship, she also spent a lot of time going out on walks with Elizabeth and Charlie (occasionally Renesmee as well) and showing off her grandchildren to all the neighbours, strangers, anyone and everyone who would listen. Edward and I mainly stayed in the house as we were unable to go out in the sun. It wasn't something I missed a lot but occasionally I felt longing to take my children to the park or the beach, so they could play in the sun. When Renesmee was younger, after we'd moved away from Forks, the wolves had taken her out in the sun, where I couldn't follow; it was one of the sacrifices I had made for both Edward and Renesmee. But I was quite happy not to go into the sun in public as a trade off for Renesmee. After our week was up Renesmee, Jacob, Renee and Charlie were already making plans for the next visit in a months time, and a month after that Charlie and Renee would come to Washington. It never ceased to amaze me at how close I had been able to keep my family despite the transformations I had been through, and what amazed me more is that Aro, Caius and Marcus had not yet found out. Something I thanked God for everyday.

When we got home to Forks, nothing really had changed, although Rosalie seemed subdued, Emmett assured me it was baby blues again. My heart bled for her. Something she always wanted but could never have, yet I had two. She had formed such strong connections with both my children, I knew that despite our disagreements in past lives and prior conceptions of her she would be a wonderful mother, and her children would never have wanted for anything.

"So last week, you cancelled your session." Lynda started by saying, "I understand from my secretary that you were visiting Bella's parents,"

I nodded at her pause.

"How did that go?" Lynda asked

"Well." I said cheerfully, "Renee and Charlie really hit it off with Elizabeth, and were able to catch up with Renesmee"

"Bella, you seem a little happier this week" Lynda observed

"It's because I've had an idea that I really want to ask Edward if you don't mind?"

"Go ahead," she said sitting back in her chair.

"When we got home, Rose was really sad again, the same way she was when I was pregnant... both times... because she can't have children" –I filled in for Lynda- "I think we should ask her to be Elizabeth's Godmother"

There was silence as I finished. This idea struck me while I was talking with Emmett this morning but I had forgotten to mention it to Edward.

"Bella, you never cease to amaze me." Edward said turning to face me, looking in my eyes intently, "you would do that for my sister? You're heart is so large..."

"Bella, I think that's a wonderful idea," Lynda said smiling. "I'm also seeing vast improvements in your recovery, that if they continue, I don't think you'll need to see me anymore."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really," Lynda smiled.

* * *

**Okay, I'm so sorry I have made you wait like a gajillion years for an update. It's my total bad. School got kind hectic, then exmas! And for those 6 weeks (or was it 8?) I just shut myself away to revise. Then I was so busy freaking out about results (for which I got an A in RE, a C in Chem, and a D in Physics - which is really good, you'll know if you've done A-level physics) and then I was like did I get into Uni? Which I did... First choice and everything and then I was trying to prepare... which I still don't really feel prepared and I move in in two days! TWO FREAKING DAYS! Arggh!**

**So that's the reasons, I was not updating... Sorry, but please leave me a nice review anyway! Also only the epilogue left!**


	25. Epilogue

**Well here it is, the final chapter. AN at the bottom.**

* * *

Epilogue

It had been six years since our second daughter and first son had been born. Both our daughters now looked fully grown. Jacob and Renesmee were engaged. That had not gone down with Edward.

"_Daddy! Mum! Lizzie!" I heard Renesmee call as she came through the door. All three of us were sitting in the living room, Edward playing piano, Lizzie finishing her English essay and I was just watching Edward as he composed a wonderful piece of music, which was spoiled as soon as Renesmee called us. _

"_I'LL KILL HIM!" Edward said, slamming his fingers on the keys._

"_Kill who, Dad?" Lizzie asked looking up from her _Much Ado About Nothing _notes._

"_DOG!" Edward yelled again as Renesmee appeared in the doorway with Jacob, who had his arms around Renesmee._

_I looked from Edward to Jacob to Renesmee trying to figure out what was going on._

"_Absolutely not! There is no way! She is my little baby!" Edward was saying still on a tirade to Jacob._

"_Mum!" Renesmee said over Edward, "Jacob asked me to marry him!"_

_And it all made sense._

"_I'm going to kill you!" Edward said, "And you don't have Seth here to jump in the way again."_

"_Hey! Edward you told me you understood..."_

"_Jake... I would just run- he'll get over it by the time you've run a few thousand miles." I said as Edward bared his teeth at Jacob._

_Jacob phased and launched himself off the porch._

"_Let me see your ring sis"_

It had taken me a while to convince Edward that we, as parents, were happy for our daughter and only wanted to see her happy. It took further convincing him that killing her fiancée would not make her happy and would likely start a war with the wolves. Renesmee had backed me up at this point, telling Edward that a war with the wolves would create an atmosphere of tension at her wedding and that was not how she wanted to remember her wedding.

It was approaching Renesmee's wedding and all was quite on the Western Front. Edward had not said one thing about Jacob and Renesmee getting married. In fact he had not said one thing to Jacob full stop. I had the feeling that he was still disapproving but was biting his tongue.

"Edward" I said in my best attempt at a sultry voice as I climbed on top of him, while he had been quite happily reading the poem _Tam o' Shanter. _

Edward smiled and put down the _Complete Songs and Poems of Robert Burns_, "yes Bella?"

I had now crawled my way up so that I was face to face with him, I picked up the book and threw it on the floor.

"Gotcha!" I said sitting up, so that I was straddling him, "now talk."

"About what?" Edward said smiling as he lifted his hand and ran his fingers across my cheek.

"You know what, Jake. You haven't said anything to him since they announced they were engaged their wedding is in a few weeks and you have to give her away, make a speech, Jake's never been a problem before..."

"Bella" Edward sighed lifting me off of him and putting me on my side of the bed, "I understand their relationship, and I know she's a woman now and she's entitled to her own life and that he truly loves her and that his thought are pure and all he wants to do is care for her, love her and make her happy. I _know _that's all he thinks about but all the same, she's still my baby. My first daughter and I feel like her birth was only yesterday and I don't want to lose her."

"oh Edward," I smiled as I leant over to him and hugged him "You're not going to lose Nessie unless you continue acting exactly as you are. Be Supportive of her and she'll still be in your life and she'll always love you. And Edward, you've got at least another 12 years before Lizzie is even old enough to think about getting married, and then there's always a possibility of us having more children... possibly sons."

He looked at me and smiled "I love you Bella"

Renesmee's POV

I can't believe it! The day has finally come!

"Baby, you look beautiful" I turned around and my Dad was standing at the door to my room.

"Thanks Daddy" I said and I walked over to hug him

"Renesmee," My mum said appearing from behind my Dad, "I want you to wear this for your wedding, it can be your something borrowed"

She handed me her bracelet. The that Jacob had made for her before I was born, it had a small wolf of it and a diamond heart, which when mum found out it was a real diamond she was angry at Dad for a whole hour!

"Thanks Mum" I hugged her and she left to take her place.

"Are you ready honey?" Auntie Rose asked coming in, while Dad just stood next to the door waiting quietly.

"Just need to put on my veil" I said turning back to the mirror. Rosalie was standing behind me before I had turned around and was placing my veil in my hair.

"You look beautiful, honey" she smiled before kissing my cheek, "good luck."

I walked over to my Dad who had picked up my bouquet, "let's go baby. Lizzie is waiting outside."

I took the flowers from my Dad and kissed him, "Thankyou Daddy."

Lizzie walked up the aisle before me and once she reached the end the wedding march started and all eyes turned to me and Dad. The whole of Sam's pack, which was now 15 strong had turned up, as well as Jacob's rather more modest pack . The whole of our family had been invited too; it was hard to miss Eleazar who towered over Aunt Alice, whom he was sitting near. I looked up the aisle to Jacob. It was then, when I saw his smile I knew that no matter what, everything would be perfect. I looked back to my Dad who was holding my hand.

"I love you baby." He said and kissed me.

"I love you too, Daddy" I smiled and then we took our first step.

* * *

**As usual I'm sorry it took me so long to update, uni takes up a lot of time, who knew?**

**I hope you all had a great Christmas and a fantastic New Year!  
**

**I hope you like the epilogue, please review.**

**I'm currently working on a collab. with VoidsoftheDark, it's looking really good, she's really talented, but it'll be her first story. The only thing she takes ages to send me a chapter so we've been writing for about a year and we're only up to Chapter 6 (I do keep bugging her for an update). Add me to alerts if you want to read it!**

**Finally, Thankyou all for reading this, it really means a lot to me, and thankyou for the wonderful reviews you leave me. It truly makes my day!**

**_Catch you at my next story! _**

_**~Hawkesey xxx**_


End file.
